Heroes salvation
by epic insanity666
Summary: His life has taken another turn of events from a reality he grew to love only to be sent to another world where a war is at the brink of starting... he just has to stay alive and helpful first post sequal to salvation series that i may start working on if people want me to so please enjoy.
1. Chapter 1

Bleach

**this is a self insert so please enjoy and review i own nothing but myself**

_Ok so let me tell you something about myself, My name is Kolbe, i was dragged away from my reality to help save other ones and the one i arrived in now... began really painfully._

"Ok i should definitely keep my guard up when sleeping" came a voice or most say a groan, silence soon followed before Kolbe stood up cracking his shoulders as he took a step forward before stopping with one thought on his mind

"Where am I?" said Kolbe in confusion before he began walking down the hall which was dark and cold with no sign of power for ages making him frown until he heard cheers causing him to run down the hall before he was sent to the floor by a creature wearing a white mask making him blink as it ran away down the opposite direction making him grunt as he sat up looking back until he heard footsteps behind him before he leaped upward and become the shadows just as two people ran by one wielding a large cleaver while the other had a staff or cane

"Why do i feel like i know those two?" mused Kolbe with a frown before a minute passed did he faze upward standing on the roof to see the two fighting the creature making him gasp as sudden realisation dawned on him

'I'm in bleach' thought Kolbe sinking back into the ground to stand in the hallway breathing excitedly until he slapped himself making himself sane enough to think as he walked back and forth hearing the battle above until he stopped with a deep breath

"WOOOOOOOOOOOH!" cheered Kolbe leaping upward through the roof and into the sky in a shroud of smoke like shadows before he manifested again smiling as he faced upward **(Infamous second son for the win!), **before turning around looking down to see all eyes on him until he shot down laughing before he landed sending out a shockwave of shadows sending the creature back while the two men jumped to avoid the shockwave getting a good view of Kolbe who stood up in a perfect circle of cracks and debris

"Should've warned them" commented Kolbe with a smirk until he saw a familiar orange haired teen land with a look of annoyance preparing to speak until Kolbe turned and leaped away without a word leaving the teen in silence with only one thought

'Who was that?'

**Short chapters suck my apologies so please review if you enjoyed or have questions just PM me **


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

**I own nothing but myself**

The next day it was quiet in the now known town of Karakura the rooftop was also silent except for the loud snores that stood out from a sleeping Kolbe until he snorted cringing his eyes at the sun light from above rubbing his eyes tiredly as he stood up yawning as his clothing morphed while he entered the building which was the high school unnoticed as he entered the male bathroom washing his face before he felt his wolf ears twitch

"I still have these? "questioned Kolbe in annoyance scratching his ears until he heard footsteps with excited voices causing him to hide his ears as he left the bathroom to see two girl students walking by causing his hearing to focus

"Did you see ghost busts last night?" said one of the students causing Kolbe to listen further

"Yeah, i heard Don Kanonji say something about a good spirit and a wolf boy" that last comment made Kolbe silently fume as he continued on moving to a waiting room where he sat down in silence slinging a bag onto his lap while waiting for a teacher, humming 'where the hood at by DMX' happily until he was approached by a familiar teacher

"Hello I'm Miss Ochi teacher at this school are you... Coby Craft?" questioned Ochi causing Kolbe to sigh in annoyance at the miss pronounciation of his name

"Yes, and my name is Kolbe croft spelled with a K and ends with a E. A pleasure to meet you Miss Ochi" greeted Kolbe happily frowning as they shook hands until she led Kolbe to a classroom double checking his ears as the teacher stepped in silencing the class as Kolbe stood in the halls listening until he was called in making his appearance known to the students while most of the girls blushed except three girls

"Everyone please welcome a new student, please introduce yourself" said Miss Ochi causing Kolbe to clear his throat

"Hello My names Kolbe Croft feel free to call me John or Thomas" said Kolbe saluting with two fingers and a smile causing one of the girls to blush until he took a seat next to a familiar orange haired teen and raven haired girl both looking at him unnoticed until Kolbe turned his gaze to the girl showing pure golden eyes before he blinked and turned to the front of the class with normal eyes and a smirk as he felt her shocked gaze turn to the boy who showed a 'I saw' look.

An hour later the group of friends were sitting under the usual spot on the roof speaking of the new exchange students, apparently they all saw his eyes change to a wolf eye gold all sneaking glances as Kolbe sat on a tree happily eating a sandwich from the cafeteria looking over the city until his attention was brought to the girl from before avoiding his gaze until he looked away smiling cheekily until he ducked as a stone zoomed by his face making him narrow his eyes as he saw a teen and two others standing below with evil smirks one holding a baseball bat and the other wielding a brass knuckle

'great out of all people, i had to be targeted by Reiichi Ōshima' thought Kolbe bitterly stepping off of the branch he sat on, standing proud with his hands in his pockets stretching his neck lazily with a yawn breathing in as he looked to the trio with bored eyes

"How can i help you three" said Kolbe in boredom causing the trio to smirk evilly

"We want to welcome a new student to the school our way, so please don't fight back and we'll get along just fine" boasted Reiichi arrogantly causing Kolbe to sigh in annoyance until he grinned evilly

"Well, Are you gonna welcome me or are you three chicken?" chuckled Kolbe making his eyes golden as the trio scowled not caring about his eyes as they charged causing Ichigo and his friend chad/ Sado yasotura to jump to their feet only to stop as Kolbe smirked as he ducked under a punch looking up with a smirk as the students looked down in fear as he saw a fist shooting upwards knocking him out in one go leaving Kolbe standing with a grin

"Well I'm waiting" commented Kolbe as the two stopped in shock as their friend fell unconscious

"I'm gonna break you're legs!" yelled Reiichi charging forward as his friend ran behind him running further with the bat raised swinging towards Kolbe's head until said target ducked again letting the bat hit Reiichi instead shocking the swinger long enough for Kolbe to lean back with a kick cart wheeling away as the duo fell to the ground in defeat

"I appreciate you're welcome" chuckled Kolbe climbing back onto the branch and look out towards the city not noticing the shocked looks of other students until the bell rang causing the students to walk to their classes with Kolbe being the main interest as students kept their gaze on him until he left for an unknown reason until Ichigo turned to the window and saw a hollow making him tense until he saw a familiar figure from the night before making his eyes widen as the figure turned around with a skeletal grin before he vanished just as Kolbe returned after a minute making Ichigo tense until he saw a friendly smile as another hour passed did the students leave for home until Ichigo noticed Kolbe on the rooftop

"Sup" greeted Kolbe causing Ichigo to frown as he leaped down from the roof landing softly as he approached casually

"I hope we can be good friends" said Kolbe holding out a hand towards Ichigo who frowned again

"Why should i trust a guy who came out of nowhere entered my school and asks to be my friend" said Ichigo in annoyance while Kolbe smiled

"Trust me you'll get used to it" said Kolbe with a fox like smile which un-eased Ichigo until Kolbe saluted playfully while walking away down the opposite way leaving Ichigo confused.

The next day was like every other day for Ichigo he would wake up sending his father out the window, but he wasn't alone as Ichigo now free from his father turned around to see Kolbe spinning while sitting down on his computer chair making him blink himself awake

"HOW DID YOU GET IN!?" yelled Ichigo causing Kolbe to stop spinning with a look of innocence

"I was let in" said Kolbe innocently opening the door to show Yuzu and Karin both in their sleepwear in surprised as Kolbe smiled happily before he was kicked out the window with his arms crossed before he lunged to the front door fazing through with no difficulty as he sat down on the sofa waiting silently until Ichigo approached the doors after Isshin stepped into the house leaving his son to lock the door before a limo drove into view causing Kolbe to frown as he stood beside Ichigo as a man stepped out causing both to blink

"I've come to invite you out for a drive my #1 Pupil!" greeted Don Kanonji causing Kolbe to slam the door shut while Ichigo locked it

"Why did you lock the door my #1 Pupil and wolf boy!?" said Kanonji causing Ichigo to hold the door

"It's obvious!, How did you find out about my house, you pervert. Go back where you came from!" yelled Ichigo causing Kolbe to frown

"It's actually you're father's" stated Kolbe not realizing what he was called until he growled

"Don't call me wolf boy!" yelled Kolbe letting his ears stick up

"Oh... how cruel... I'm a big star now... I thought it would cheer you up for me to come visit you incognito..." said Don Kanonji causing Kolbe to sigh while walking back to the sofa switching through the channels of the television

"What's incognito!?... You're wearing those insanely flashy clothes!" yelled Ichigo causing Kolbe to groan

"But... this is my plainest suit" sobbed Kanonji causing Kolbe to sigh in annoyance

"I already invited you're friend..." added Kanonji causing Kolbe to smile as he saw Rukia carrying various product

"L... look, Ichigo! He bought me all these top- quality bean paste sweets from Hotei's store." Said Rukia with a smile until she saw Kolbe smiling until he blushed looking back to the television not noticing her blush as well as smile nervously

"Now, open up! And let's go out together my ally and #1 Pupil!" yelled Kanonji causing Kolbe to sigh until his left ear twitched causing him to freeze as he turned to see Yuzu

"Hey, brother! Quiet down..." said Yuzu until she saw Don Kanonji making Kolbe hide his wolf ears quickly

'Oh shit' thought Kolbe before Yuzu bolted for Kanonji causing Kolbe to cover his ears as she squealed excitedly

"It's Mr. Don Kanonji!" squealed Yuzu causing Kolbe to zoom out the door in a blur

"I... I-I-I-I'm a big fan!" said Yuzu causing Kolbe to smile as he leaned against the wall patiently

"Oh! Really! Such a cute fan!" said Kanonji as Kolbe focused his hearing

"it's a hollow. Let's go." Whispered Rukia causing Kolbe to smirk as he saw Ichigo run by

"Oh! Where are you going, Boy and wolf boy!? Don't leave me!" said Kanonji as Kolbe ran beside Ichigo letting his body vanish into his newly created ghost form

"Jesus, I always thought it's better that hollow's don't appear but... Today at least, It's appearance saved me honestly." Said Ichigo as Kolbe leaped onto the roof above becoming a humanoid wolf while running on all fours

"Hey! Don't ask for it!" said Rukia causing Kolbe to sniff the air before running again

"If you let you're guard down like that, we won't know what will happen!" said Rukia before Kolbe landed at a stop allowing the duo to run ahead while he stood up letting his body become shrouded in shadows before it slowly faded showing Kolbe in his human form wearing a long sleeved shirt, fingerless gloves and torn black jeans styled like shorts while his feet wore grey sneakers leaving him alone until he turned round to see a teen looking at him with emotionless eyes until he walked away ignoring the eyes that followed him until he heard a chuckle

"We'll be meeting you soon i guess" said Kolbe before he vanished into a cloud of shadows flowing after the duo.

When Kolbe arrived he instantly broke into a sweat as the duo broke a doll which the ghost of a fat man cried over causing Kolbe to roll his eyes as he stood beside the duo before his ear twitched causing him to turn away from a bright light to see the same teen on a roof before he smirked.

The next day

"It's over... and I'm dead!" cried Keigo as he let his head drop to the desk much to Kolbe's annoyance

'Why am i the early one to put up with this shit?' thought Kolbe in annoyance while Mizuiro spoke

"Looks like crap. Well I'm no better" said Mizuiro causing Kolbe to roll his eyes until he noticed Ichigo walk in

"Quit worrying! Final exam's don't hold a lot of meaning in one's life" said Ichigo causing Kolbe to scoff while crossing his arms

"Well said! That's our Ichigo!. Let's share the pain of being morons!" cried Keigo in pride causing Kolbe to scoff again

"How can you put up with him so much?" said Kolbe turning to Mizuiro who shrugged after thinking

"Well it's better to say such things after the test results come in, and also i just flow with his stupidity" said Mizuiro causing Kolbe to sigh as he leaned back

"What do you mean Mizuiro?" questioned Keigo causing Kolbe to smirk as he read over Mizuiro's shoulder leaning back as Keigo took the sheet of paper

"It's not like Ichigo would be listed here..." said Keigo seeing both Kolbe and Ichigo's names ranked eighteen and seventeen not noticing Kolbe hold in a laugh as Keigo was hit in the face while wearing nerdy glasses

"Hey i could've worn those" yelled Kolbe confusing Mizuiro as he brought out his own glasses not paying attention as Keigo brought out a nerdy head band which Ichigo cut with scissors

"I said i don't want it." Said Ichigo causing Keigo to roll on the floor in pain

"By the way, have you seen Kuchiki-san today Ichigo?" questioned Mizuiro causing Kolbe to frown as he silently sniffed the air

"... Why are you asking me?" said Ichigo in confusion

"Well, you two are always together." Stated Mizuiro causing Kolbe to blink as he turned to the duo

"How should i know!" growled Ichigo

"Since the recent TV incident, people around me are giving me creepy glances. In school I'm trying to keep away from her" said Ichigo causing Kolbe to stop and leave the classroom until he found Rukia outside talking to her soul pager not noticing Kolbe as he creeped up behind her with a smile

"Have you tried the batteries?" said Kolbe causing Rukia to yelp at his presence making him chuckle as he kneeled down to the phone holding it firmly before he sent a small jolt of electricity into it making Rukia awe until it beeped causing him to grin as he gave it back to Rukia who ran to ichigo's classroom followed by Kolbe who was slightly a blur of grey before he stood at the door way leaning back as Rukia dragged Ichigo behind her causing him to groan before he followed again as he followed the duo parkouring on the roof tops until he came to a stop above the duo in a crouching position sniffing the air like a hunting dog while the duo began to argue much to his dismay

"Would you two quiet arguing, it's like a married couple right now" growled Kolbe in annoyance as he was ignored causing the air to slowly distort as the duo continued

"Are you saying it's my fault!?" yelled Rukia causing Kolbe to snarl as his features became wolf like until he stopped and turned to his right

"I pass on the orders just as i receive them from the denreishinki" said Rukia not noticing Kolbe frozen in his position

"So hurry up and fix that!" yelled Ichigo as he re-entered his body

"Fighting amongst friends?" said a voice causing the duo to finally noticing Kolbe as he looked to the owner of the voice

"What a disgrace" added the voice as the trio stared towards a teen in a white uniform with black sleeked hair and glasses

"Good evening. Kurosaki-kun. Kuchiki-san and Croft-kun" said the teen causing Kolbe to grip the bridge of his nose in dismay

"Just call me Croft or Kolbe, please I'm Australian" said Kolbe manuevering in his position which allowed him to drop down casually

"Who are you? That's some weird clothes. You a priest?" said Ichigo causing Kolbe to smack his face in annoyance

"OW what the hell Kolbe!?" yelled Ichigo holding his head in pain

"Allow me to educate you my dear friend, He is a..." said Kolbe before he froze looking in the direction the teen turned to tiredly until he saw Kolbe morph into his werewolf form growling wildly

"A new hollow has arrived" said the duo causing them to turn to the other before the teen pointed in the direction of the hollow causing Kolbe to speed by him on all fours making him blink seconds before he sensed the hollow taken down minutes before Kolbe came back in his human form both hands in his pockets

"That was an unwanted interruption, now if you'd be happy to introduce yourself... Uryu ishida" said Kolbe causing the teen to turn

"Ishida uryu, Quincy... I... hate shinigami" said Uryu as he turned to Kolbe who grinned happily

**Hope people enjoyed this chapter so review and stay posted for more**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

**I own nothing but myself**

Kolbe sat in silence as he stood on the tree branch on the school roof not paying attention to the various students talking while watching him making him sigh as he leaned back startling the students until he landed on his feet yawning tiredly as he walked towards the double doors turning to his right to see Tatsuki Arisawa and Orihime Inoue standing before the school score boards not noticing Kolbe beside them

"3rd place, huh. As usual, you did great." Said Tatsuki causing Kolbe to chuckle gaining the duo's attention

"Impressive, Orihime" commented Kolbe with a kind smile before another girl popped up between Kolbe and Tatsuki

"Amazing!, Orihime is that smart!?" said the girl before Kolbe shrugged as he walked off until he stood beside Ichigo as Keigo and Mizuiro surveyed the list

"what are the idiots doing this time?" muttered Kolbe loud enough for Ichigo to hear him

"They're making sure no "Traitor" is on the top forties" answered Ichigo causing Kolbe to sigh as he leaned against the wall closing his eyes before he heard Keigo yell

"Don't look comrade Kojima!" cried Keigo covering Mizuiro's eyes

"Reality is always cruel and Vulgar!. This will only serve to sully our naive hearts!" added Keigo much to Kolbe's displeasure seriously how does Ichigo keep from killing this idiot over and over?!

"Yes captain Asano!" said Mizuiro causing Kolbe to groan

"Ichigo, You dummy, We're not inviting you to playtime anymore!" yelled Keigo causing Kolbe to smack his head against the wall

"Idiot, Idiot. Right Chad? Let's hang out together, Chad" said Keigo as the giant walked up beside him not giving an answer until he pointed to his name which was ranked 11th

"Away with both of you!" yelled Keigo

"I didn't think you guys were such devils!. Oh, i didn't think" said Keigo before he ran off much to Kolbe's relief from resist from punching the teen

"Still as noisy as ever over there." Said Tatsuki causing Kolbe to turn around with a look of annoyance

"Yeah..." said Ichigo as Kolbe walked off in silence causing Tatsuki to follow him with her gaze while Ichigo stood with a look of thought as Kolbe sat down in silence closing his eyes waiting hours before the students were allowed to leave causing Kolbe to open a window and leap out unnoticed by the others as Ichigo had a mission to follow Uryu as Kolbe hid in the shadows unnoticed by the two

"Do you intend to follow me home? Kurosaki Ichigo" said Uryu not noticing a shadow move to his right to the tree as Ichigo came into view

"Dang. Found me out, huh" said Ichigo causing Kolbe to smirk evilly

"When did you notice?" said Ichigo as Kolbe solidified in the shadows in his wolf form only smaller and with clothes

"When you were spying on me from the classroom doorway with Inoue-san" said Uryu causing Kolbe to sniff the air as his ear twitched making him turn to see no one allowing him to listen on before he yawned tiredly blocking out the story until he noticed Ichigo leave his body causing him to wake up as Ichigo and Uryu stood off until Uryu brought out a small tablet causing Kolbe's eyes to widen as Uryu crushed it into pieces

'oh shit' thought Kolbe as he felt the air ripple causing his heightened senses to come to life as he reverted his form looking up to see a hollow break through a crack in the sky before it was destroyed by Uryu causing Kolbe leap into the air floating casually as he waited for the hollow horde to arrive showing a look of worry at the signs of thousands of hollows making him gulp

"better make some back up" stated Kolbe as his right hands glowed grey until he aimed it to the ground causing his body to vanish into thin air making uryu who had been analysing him eye's widen before the ground shook making him gape at the sight of a giant stone arm lift up a stone giant with a face plate designed after a wolf making it look tired but lethal, confusing Uryu as he saw a woman casually walk by not noticing the giant.

**(Imagine dragons battle cry)**

'So he's a spirit of earth, quite impressive I might say' thought Uryu firing more arrows while the stone swung its left arm taking out most of the flying hollows before a giant pole erupted beside the giant before it ripped it from the earth showing it to be a hammer making it look more intimidating as it swung being more effective

"**T****imete****furore****insecta****!**" grumbled the giant much to Uryu's surprise as it swung again stealing his target by minutes as it took one giant step forward purring like a tiger as he backhanded a small group of hollows holding the front line as more hollows appeared before it stopped scanning the surrounding skies before its hammer sunk back into the ground much to Uryu's surprise frowning as the clouds above began to thunder as the giant made a clapping motion making the sky thunder as it vanished into a bright light of blue and yellow making uryu stop in his run at the sound of teenaged laughter making him frown until the sky was lit up with a beam of yellow and blue beam, distracting him long enough for hollows to surround him making him activate his bow before they were all taken down one by one by a bluish grey blur until it stopped showing a teen in silver armor that had music speakers on his shoulders, forearms, back and chest all emitting music rhythms but the most noticeable trait was the two Ninjato which sparked with electricity before the teen stabbed them into the ground making a shockwave that destroyed the hollows saving Uryu in shock

"_Uryu make sure the people don't get hurt__"_ said the teen in an echoed voice before he leaped upward as a bolt of lightning hit his form leaving uryu alone before he made his way to the other large mass od hollows sooner running into Rukia and Kon in Ichigo's body

"Somehow… this place is also safe and sound…" said uryu not noticing the sky light up with lightning before it stopped

"What are you talking about!? You planted the see yourself!" said Kon in surprise

"You started the fight by trying to kill everyone in town!" yelled Kon not noticing a giant shadow move over the trio

"I see… so this is you're handiwork after all…" said Rukia slowly noticing the shadow until her attention was brought back to Uryu

"Pleasure to meet you… is what I should say, I suppose." Said uryu ignoring Kon and the shadow from above

"This is the first time I've spoken to you privately like this, Kuchiki Rukia" added Uryu confusing Rukia

"You there, who entered Kurosaki's body, what you say is correct. This is the fight I started. However, I will not allow a single person in this town to die!" said Uryu causing the shadow above to move as the ground slightly shook

"Even if Kurosaki Ichigo dies, I will protect the people of this town with my life!" added Uryu

"With him… with a shinigami watching, I will keep protecting everyone from hollows!" said Uryu as the shadow appeared again

"If I cannot do that… This fight has no meaning" said Uryu looking behind Rukia to see the hollow from before rise up

"…You… What are you after?" said Rukia startled as Uryu aimed his bow towards the Hollow before a large stone fist crushed it minutes before Ichigo dropped down as the fist lifted upward causing Rukia and Kon to gasp at the sight of the giant golem whose eyes glowed grey with pride

"I finally found you… Ishida" growled Ichigo with a grin as the giant stood up straight before backhanding a group of hollows without effort

"Ishida!" said Ichigo ignoring the shaking ground

"Kurosaki…!" said Uryu while Rukia watched the giant in awe as it swung a hammer that was electrically charged before she got into an argument with Ichig and Kon causing the giant and Uryu to sigh as the trio argued until he growled and punched the ground beside the trio startling them all at the sight of its annoyance

"**Would you three quit arguing and let uryu and Ichigo fight for who can kill the most hollows… seeming though I'm practically winning!" **growled the giant causing the trio to blink at the familiar atmosphere before the giant leaned back

"Who are you anyway!?" shouted Ichigo causing the giant to chuckle happily

"**Isn't it obvious Ichigo… I'm Kolbe**" said the giant shocking the four as he vanished into a bolt of lightning appearing beside Uryu casually with his arms crossed in the form he used with the Ninjato

"So get to it…" said Kolbe before he followed Kon's gaze to the cracks in the sky jogging his memory to this part of the manga

'Oh yeah, forgot about this guy' thought Kolbe as he looked up

"Say something Ishi…" said Ichigo before Kon spoke

"Hey look, Ichigo!" said Kon causing Ichigo to look to the sky

"What's that?" questioned Kon

"The cracks in the sky…. There gathering in one spot" added Kon causing Kolbe to charge the Ninjato with electricity

"Wait, That's not all… look carefully" said Uryu causing Kolbe to stop in mid crouch

"The hollows are… heading right for that point…!" added Uryu with a look of panic before he aimed his bow not noticing Kolbe vanish minutes Before uryu ran up a set of stairs and see Kolbe in the giants form again roaring for a challenge swinging his hammer again stepping towards the cracks looking slow but moving fast until he roared making the sky and ground shake violently making the hollows run away towards Ichigo and uryu who stood back to back before they went into action with confidence as Kolbe swung the hammer shortening the horde as the duo continued their attack until they stopped as the hollows looked up into the sky making Kolbe's eyes widen as he looked to the cracks that showed one eye

"**Ichigo you and Uryu handle the small fry I'll deal wit...AH!" **said Kolbe turning to the duo below until he felt his right arm taken off sending him downward until his form broke apart leaving Kolbe in his human form falling quickly until his foot was caught by a hand

"Nice save" praised Kolbe getting a nod from the man as he stood beside three others two being a boy and girl while the other wore a green and white striped hat

"Kurosaki... We've come to the rescue" sang the hat man causing Kolbe to groan before he was dropped causing him to grunt as he stood up rubbing his head in pain

"Wise ass" growled Kolbe walking to Ichigo

"You're Rukia's acquaintance, the sandal guy" said Ichigo before the group went into battle with Kolbe firing two revolvers while Ichigo and Uryu watched surprised at the sight of Kolbe's bloodlust filled eyes

"We'll take care of the small fry. In order for him to concentrate on fighting that" said the hat man causing Ichigo and Uryu to look at the hollow in the sky

"This isn't time for idle chit chat... Look" added the man before he noticed Kolbe vanish before the ground shook minutes before a large stone foot stepped before them followed by another that led to Kolbe in his giant form shocking all as he roared ducking under a tongue only to have half his face whipped showing an angered face under the helmet as it slowly grew back to full until his left arm was taken off by the tongue as it retracted back to the hollow's mouth preparing to strike again until it's mouth was clamped shut

"**I believe you're stay has ended**" said Kolbe before he leaned to the left avoiding the tongue which he caught and used to swing the hollow behind him lifting it up with both hands

"**Give me you're BACK!" **growled Kolbe before he slammed it one his right knee causing blue blood to fly out of its moth and back making it roar in agony until he slowly pulled outward until it became nothing but a torso and legs shocking everyone as it slowly disintegrated

"**Oh I'm going to sleep well tonight**" said Kolbe walking to the stunned group as he felt to one knee showing his exhaustion as the stone turned to dust as Kolbe's real form fell down startling them until he landed beside Rukia who instantly went to his aid until he softly patted her away

"I don't want to go to school mom" snorted Kolbe causing Rukia to smile until she blushed while blinking seeing him hug her hand tiredly

"...Uh a little help" said Rukia attempting to free herself.

**Hope the wait was worth it guys and gal's so please enjoy future chapters**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter four

**I own nothing of bleach they belong to Tite kubo**

The classroom was full of energy after yesterdays events it seems Kolbe before the final blow to the Menos Grande forgot to make himself invisible to normal humans which was what caused most of the conversations to be centred upon, thankfully no one saw Kolbe fall to the ground. Which caused Kolbe to yawn happily beside Rukia who smiled softly at his puppy like yawn making her blush as a thought of them together entered her mind confusing Ichigo until they're attention was brought to the front of the class where Uryu stood; both hands in bandages

"Ishida? Why are you Injured?" questioned Miss Ochi causing Uryu to fix his glasses

"I fell from the stairs" answered Uryu causing Ichigo and Kolbe to look at him in worry

"Oh... nevermind, go back to your seat ,we'll continue the lecture" said Miss Ochi causing Ichigo to lean forward to speak until he heard Rukia

"Don't pay attention to it, it's not you're fault. He caused his own injuries" stated Rukia causing Kolbe to shrug

"I...I didn't!" said Ichigo in annoyance

"I'm not going to worry about those kind of injuries" added Ichigo as he leaned on his left hands

"Oh, who said anything about worrying? What I said is don't pay attention to it" said Rukia causing Kolbe to snort as he stifled a laugh until he noticed the sad look on Rukia's face remembering the future events until an idea popped into his head causing him to kneel beside Rukia unnoticed

"Hey if it's not too much to ask, want to go for a walk later on?" whispered Kolbe causing Rukia to look at him with a tint of pink on her cheeks before she hesitantly nodded showing a smile beside Kolbe who sat back at his desk smiling before lunch finally came which Ichigo invited Uryu while Kolbe sat on the tree branch which now had a seat built on it and the same seat which Rukia is sitting on while Kolbe ate a sandwich happily offering one which Rukia took silently with a smile until both teens attention was caught by Orihime and the girls

"Kuchiki, want to go eat lunch together?"

An hour after school with Kolbe waiting patiently for Rukia who avoided Ichigo until she noticed Kolbe waiting casually with a smile as he noticed the sky darken as the duo walked side by side in silence until Kolbe noticed the worried look of Rukia until he held her hand surprising her as he smiled nervously

"You're probably wondering why i asked you for a walk aren't you?" said Kolbe causing her to frown as he smiled nervously while scratching the back of his head

"I've actually meant to ask that before" said Rukia causing Kolbe to clear his throat while ignoring the heat in his cheeks as he stepped closer to her

"What would you say if i tell you i like you more than a friend" said Kolbe causing Rukia to blink as a blush slowly appeared on her cheeks as they're eyes met causing her heart to jump as his eyes glowed gold as a car light shined at the duo

"Is it weird if i say you're eyes look majestic?" said Rukia while blushing causing Kolbe to laugh nervously before he felt Rukia hug him accidentally making their lips connect while both had wide eyes in panic until Rukia's slowly closed causing Kolbe to follow while Rukia hugged him tightly in pleasure for minutes until they both separated with Rukia smiling nervously before the duo made their way to the riverside with Kolbe making funny voices which Rukia giggled towards his antics playfully pushing him as she ran ahead making him grin happily

"Oh so you want to play that way huh" said Kolbe making his eyes glow gold as he saw Rukia playfully running as he followed in the shadows confusing her as she turned around looking left to right until she felt her arms softly hugged making her gasp as Kolbe smiled

"I'm the hide and seek champion!" declared Kolbe happily kissing Rukia on the forehead before he released her causing her to playfully slap his head as the duo continued walking before Rukia held a look of self pity causing Kolbe to frown

"You were planning to leave weren't you?" questioned Kolbe causing Rukia to look up in surprise as he shown a worried look towards her making her sigh

"It just fills me with sadness knowing what would happen as I grew closer to loving this world, especially someone who i shared my first kiss with..." said Rukia causing Kolbe to blink in surprise

"Wait, I'm you're first kiss?" questioned Kolbe causing Rukia to nod

"It just isn't fair because... I feel I'm getting too attached to this world" said Rukia causing Kolbe's hairs to stand up as a voice was heard

"Yes! So you knew after all?!" yelled a voice causing Kolbe and Rukia to look up to see a man in Shinigami garbs with red hair and a grin

"Maaaan, You're making no sense because You've been enjoying this world for too long... You can live for just a little longer! Rukia!" said the man causing Kolbe to stand protectively in front of Rukia who gasped as his right arm became a large blade at his elbow while his hair grew wilder

"You! Renji! Could it be you... Abarai Renji...?!" said Rukia seconds before Kolbe blocked a horizontal strike from the man who blinked as he saw a wolfish grin form on Kolbe's face

"It ain't polite to assault women dipshit!" growled Kolbe shoving Renji back as he let the blade reflect the moon light while he chuckled

"Rukia Run, call Ichigo!" requested Kolbe startling Rukia as she felt a presence behind her causing her to turn around and see a man in the same uniform as Renji only with three headbands and a monotone face

"Sorry i took long Kuchiki-sama" said Renji causing Kolbe to turn around and see Rukia looking at the man

"Byakuya Aniki...!" whispered Rukia causing Kolbe's eyes to widen as he and Byakuya made eye contact before he spun around in time to block a swipe which knocked him back into Rukia causing him to shift his arm back to normal holding her gently as he skidded backwards

"Giving your powers to a human is a very serious sin for a Shinigami. Our boss appointed us as the executioners to kill the human who has your powers" said Renji as Kolbe gently lay Rukia on the ground allowing him to take a fighting stance as his right hand became an organic gauntlet with small spikes on the knuckles.

(**A/N the gauntlet is designed like the daedric armor from skyrim, don't like the idea just PM me)**

"Now! Call him, Rukia!..." said Renji as he looked into Kolbe's eyes seeing them turn gold like a wolves until they became chocolate brown

"We'll capture you... and the guy who stole your powers... will die." Said Renji causing Kolbe to snarl as his canines grew as his ears stuck upward

"And don't even think about protecting him, that goes for you too kid" said Renji as he took a stance

"Now step aside this time... my attack will be serious!" said Renji causing Kolbe to show a snarl as he became a humanoid wolf still wearing his clothes while he snarled angrily towards the soul reapers crouching down to pounce until he caught sight of a blue light which Renji leaned back to avoid

"A man with a weapon attacking an unarmed woman...?" said Uryu as he approached

"This isn't a good scene to walk in on..." added Uryu before he caught sight of Kolbe in his werewolf form standing between Rukia and Renji protectively

"I really dislike... this sort of thing." Said Uryu as he stood patiently allowing Kolbe to revert back to his human form still baring his fangs and glaring eyes

"You... Who the hell are you?!" questioned Renji in a growl turning to Kolbe who had his head low like a predator letting his eyes glow gold before Renji turned back to Uryu

"Just... a friend in her class... who hates Shinigami. That reminds me... Kolbe why haven't you crushed this guy with that giant form of yours?" questioned Uryu causing Renji to turn to Kolbe in surprise

"I wanted to show respect to an opponent" said Kolbe glaring to Renji

"Uryu...why... are you here?" questioned Rukia as Uryu stood beside Rukia and Kolbe who snarled

"Pure chance, Kuchiki Rukia."

"don't worry about it. Simply said... It's midnight and i wanted to go to the 24/7, western clothing franchise 'sun flower tailor'... and the closest place was this neighbourhood... actually, I felt the presence of a Shinigami nearby so i had to come out... i used my brain of course. I had to be inconspicuous, so i purposely brought this bag with me" said Uryu fixing his glass while Rukia and Kolbe deadpanned at his lie until the bag was cut.

"Stop saying shit, Four eyes." Said Renji causing Kolbe and Uryu to glare at him

"I already... asked you before! I repeat, "Who the hell are you?!"." Said Renji as he hefted his zanpakuto onto his right shoulder

Well... If you can't reply it's alright." Said Renji as he aimed the blade towards Uryu

"I'll first... Finish you off before then!" said Renji in confidence as Kolbe stood up straight before Rukia and Uryu

"Hold on, Renji! This guy has nothing to do with..." said Rukia before she was interrupted by Uryu

"What are you talking about? I already told you. I'm just a classmate of Kuchiki Rukia's... and I hate Shinigami" said Uryu causing Kolbe to face him with a frown

"I don't think telling them you hate Shinigami would be smart..." said Kolbe before he was interrupted by Renji

"I don't care about that shit!" yelled Renji causing Kolbe to turn and glare

"Ishida Uryu... pleased to meet your acquaintance." Said Uryu as he stepped forward leaving Rukia behind Kolbe

"Eh... what are you talking about all of a sudden?" questioned Renji as he held his blade

"Well... since you put it that way, I should at least tell you my name. And even though you're just a Shinigami... You'll still want the name of the guy that will defeat you!" said Uryu somewhat smugly as he fixed his glasses

"Okay! I've decided! I'll kill you!" yelled Renji in anger

"No! Don't do it Renji!" yelled Rukia in worry

"Uryu!" shouted Kolbe as he sent a shield of shadows to protect Uryu who blinked in surprise as the shield held until Uryu leaped back as the shield let go causing Kolbe to crouch for a pounce until he sidestepped in time to avoid a blade which showed Byakuya with wide eyes as Kolbe moved in a blur before he stopped as he felt a blade against his neck making him gulp before he grinned vanishing into the shadows reappearing before Rukia with his right arm as a shield while his left hand was clawed with knives snarling until he froze at seeing Uryu on the floor

"Look at this. I told you so" said Renji as Byakuya vanished leaving Renji against Kolbe who growled viciously as Renji lifted his zanpakuto

"Let's see... I guess I should end this now. Remember this before you die" said Renji smiling evilly as he looked down

"Abarai Renji! This is the name of the man that will kill you!" said Renji causing Kolbe to move in a blur as Renji swung down

"Remember it well!" yelled Renji until Kolbe came into view snapping his teeth on the blade catching it in place while he grinned evilly before he punched Renji back surprising Renji as he narrowly avoided a strike

"Huh... Who...Who the hell...!?" said Renji as Kolbe showed a more wild look as his hair grew while his wolf ears became more noticeable until Renji's attention was brought to a really angered Ichigo in his soul reaper form

"Kurosaki Ichigo the one who will defeat you remember it well!" said Ichigo causing Kolbe to howl a laugh summoning two Kama's as he stepped back to be beside Rukia

"Whose orders are you following... who are you... what the...That!" said Renji before he noticed the size of Ichigo's zanpakuto

"What is that idiotically huge sword...?!"questioned Renji causing Kolbe to growl like a wolf as he looked at his surroundings as Rukia hugged his right arm worriedly

"Huh? Well, I guess it's kind of big, Isn't it?" said Ichigo causing Kolbe to face palm

"I thought it was pretty big compared to Rukia's... But until now... There hasn't anyone else's to compare to!" said Ichigo

"Ichigo... That idiot... Why did you come here..!" said Rukia in worry

"Ah... I got it now!" said Renji causing Kolbe to prepare to intervene

"You're the human that stole Rukia's Shinigami powers!" said Renji as his gripped grew tighter on the hilt of his sword

"So what if i am?" questioned Ichigo before Renji leaped into the air

"You're dead!" yelled Renji causing Kolbe to stand down as the two fought making Rukia yelp as Ichigo was struck on the neck

"It's over. You die and Rukia get's her powers back and Rukia... Will be executed at the soul society" added Renji causing Kolbe's heart to race in anger, surprising Rukia as Kolbe shook frantically as Ichigo interrupted Renji's speech nicking his chin slightly

"You were careless... Renji" said Byakuya causing Kolbe to stop and look in his direction holding Rukia protectively

"Kuchiki-sama!" said Renji

"What are you talking about? This is nothing to a guy like this...?" said Renji until Byakuya gestured to Kolbe who held Rukia with a glare

"I knew he looked familiar... 33 hours ago, using our undercover forces, we were able to see the image." Stated Byakuya causing Kolbe to freeze in shock

"It was him who tore the Menos apart" said Byakuya pointing to Kolbe who stood frozen

"You mean that "kid" is what killed that hollow, he doesn't even describe what they saw, they said it was a stone giant that killed it" said Renji causing Kolbe to growl before Renji swiped his hand across his blade making it change

"His zanpakuto"

"roar Zabimaru! Look in front of you... in front of your eyes... There's your food for you!" declared Renji leaping into the air causing Ichigo to hold up his blade only to be cut on the shoulder

"This is the end rookie!" yelled Renji causing Kolbe to step forward

"You will lose to me, Abarai Renji! then it'll be him who falls next" Stated Renji

"You will die here!" added Renji in triumph

"I'll slowly finish you.. And then I'll be returning." Said Renji lifting his zanpakuto until he felt Rukia hold his arm surprising Kolbe as his arm felt empty

"Rukia!" yelled Kolbe before he lunged as a blur grabbing Rukia in a flash while Ichigo made a perfect distraction

"Kolbe, get Rukia out of here!" demanded Ichigo causing Kolbe to nod before he and Rukia vanished in a blur running down the street which looked stationary to Kolbe and Rukia who blinked in awe as they raced by cars and people until Kolbe stopped on a hill exhausted until he felt Rukia slap him making him flinch as she stared at him

"Why did you run!?" yelled Rukia causing Kolbe to look into her eyes seeing anger and worry

"Ichigo told me to" answered Kolbe causing Rukia to hug him as tears welled up in her eyes causing Kolbe to hug her back softly

"I forgot they'd come for me after the Menos incident" said Rukia causing Kolbe to hug her tighter but enough to keep her breathing letting him wince as he felt Ichigo's presence falter from the distance until Rukia pulled back looking in the direction Ichigo was, making Kolbe pick her up bridal style and turn away until he saw Byakuya standing patiently sooner joined by Renji who looked ticked off as he saw Rukia on the verge of tears until she felt Kolbe put her down confusing her as he leaned to her ear

**(Breakdown of sanity- Broken wings)**

"Just know I love you, alright" whispered Kolbe causing Rukia's eyes to widen as he stood up straight with an emotionless face only with anger present as he flexed his right hand before he took a running stance causing Renji to smirk as he charged swinging his zanpakuto that stretched towards Kolbe who made his left upper arm armoured surprising Renji as he saw an outline of horns on Kolbe's head behind his wolf ears until he spun tripping him onto his back before he was kicked upward in a spin before Kolbe sent an open palm that sent him skidding in pain until he stopped and spat out a drop of blood before he coughed getting back up for round two yelling as he charged coming in close and personal as he swung continuously avoided by Kolbe who moved in a blur of motion until he caught the blade with his fingers shocking Renji as he felt Kolbe's forehead slam him down sending a mental image of a demonic face with a skeletal grin for a split second making him groan as he was tossed to Byakuya who looked to Kolbe with the same monotone face until it was replaced with one of shock as he saw the full image of the demonic form that grinned before a flash did it vanish.

"You're not human are you?" questioned Byakuya waiting for a reply he did not get making him grip his zanpakuto until it was kicked back into its sheathe as Kolbe appeared in a blink showing a snarl before he kicked again dodged by Byakuya who aimed his index finder and middle finger towards Kolbe who vanished causing Byakuya to look left to right until he ducked under a clawed swipe from behind shocking Kolbe as he felt his shoulder bleed making him gasp before he felt two more on his left leg and the other on his right wrist making him fall to his knee's as Byakuya stood before him crawled to Rukia who ran towards him only to be caught by Renji

"Kolbe!" cried Rukia as Kolbe coughed up a small amount of blood making him wheeze as Byakuya kicked him over making Kolbe look up to him

"Are they out of ear shot?" whispered Kolbe causing Byakuya to look up and see a confused Renji who held a struggling Rukia

"They are" answered Byakuya causing Kolbe to chuckle weakly as he spat out a small amount of blood avoiding Byakuya

"What would _she_ think of you if Rukia gets executed?" whispered Kolbe causing Byakuya's eyes to widen

"Make sure Rukia is treated well, because I'll be making a visit to Soul society you bastard" chuckled Kolbe before he slowly lost consciousness hearing only his name as he saw darkness

"_KOLBE!"_

**And another chapter down for the count hope people enjoyed the instalment and i want to ask people this... WHO THE F*** IS GARY OR MARY STU WHOEVER THEY ARE ITS CONFUSING but please keep posted for more chapters have a nice day**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

**I own nothing but myself and my friend... he owns random shit so enjoy**

'It hurts... It hurts... It's cold... My body feels heavy... It wont stop... the Bleeding... The bleeding... It feels as though... the rain has stopped.' Thought Ichigo feeling the world grow cold as the rain became heavy over his form until he felt the rain cease until he lost consciousness, floating in an abyss of darkness as the pain slowly vanished

'No pain...? Dammit! Am I really gonna die... I guess that's why i don't feel any pain. Now that I think about it. My cold body... somehow seems to be getting warmer... It's warm...' thought Ichigo feeling his eyes open to see a startling sight... the face of Tessai metres which caused Ichigo to scream until Tessai was pulled from Ichigo showing a teen beside Kolbe who wore his own bandages startling Ichigo as he noticed a look of sadness in his features until he went to more important matters as to where he was.

"Your injuries haven't fully healed." Said a voice causing Ichigo to turn and see a man in green clothing with a bucket hat with white and green stripes and wears sandals, and None other than Kisuke Urahara himself

"If you keep moving around, you can die" said Kisuke with a smile ignoring Kolbe wincing as the teen held him unright setting him down against the wall as he tore the bandage on his shoulder off showing a savage gash heal

"Geta Boushi...! " said Ichigo in surprise not seeing Kolbe shoulder heal as said teen stood up thanks to his friend who towered against Tessai

"So... This must be your house" stated Ichigo as Kolbe stood beside Kisuke

"Correct" answered Kisuke as Kolbe stepped out of the room dropping another bandage onto the floor not noticing the blood stain flow out towards his limping form.

An hour later it was the last day of school for the students of Karakura high Kolbe was unsettlingly silent to most of the students until the school bell went off signalling the end of school making Kolbe stand up until he saw Ichigo blindfolded by Keigo who lifted him up and span him until he stopped Ichigo

"Now! Guess where the watermelon is!" said Keigo seconds before he was hit in the head by Ichigo

"Y...you missed Ichigo!... It's "crack the watermelon" not "Crack the Keigo"!" cried Keigo causing Kolbe to scoff as he followed Ichigo to the rest of his friends where he sat in silence eating a sandwich while Keigo spouted idiocy

"Thus I, Asano Keigo..." declared the teen pridefully

"King of idiots" corrected Kolbe, ignored by Keigo

"... Am proposing a co-ed, Ten day trip to the ocean!" continued Keigo surprising the group as he wore beach clothing and gear

"Sorry. I have no space in my schedule, So I'm passing on this one." Said Ichigo causing Keigo to freeze

"What did you SAY?!" yelled Keigo causing Ichigo to blink in surprise boredom

"Yeah, sorry. I still can't go no matter what you say" replied Ichigo causing Kolbe to glare at Keigo as he turned to him

"Sorry... I'm also kinda..." said Orihime softly causing Keigo to turn in shock

"Even you, Orihime?!" said Keigo before he turned to Tatsuki

"I can't go since boys are going" stated Tatsuki

" Me too... Count me out this time..."said Chad causing Kolbe to close his eyes as the day ended with him and Ichigo walking down a street until they met with Orihime

"Orihime?" said the duo

"What's up, Orihime? Is something wrong?" questioned Ichigo before Kolbe sat down on a bench nearby

"Where's... Rukia?' said Orihime causing Ichigo to blink in shock

"Why did everyone suddenly forget about Rukia?" continued Orihime as Kolbe stood with the duo in silence holding a miserable look

"I thought... somehow you and Kolbe-kun would know" said Orihime causing Kolbe to look at Ichigo who nodded for him to leave which he gladly shaking his head like a dog as his features became wolf like surprising Orihime as his clothes bulged from his shifting muscles before he took off his shoes letting his feet follow the change letting him tower over Orihime and Ichigo

"**I'll be at Kisuke's**" informed Kolbe before leaping to the left roof leaving the duo as he sprinted on all fours leaving small claw marks until he found himself at the front of the shop approaching cautiously as his form reverted back to human leaving his wolf ears in sight before he sat on the roof casually until he saw Ichigo and Kisuke making a smug smile appear on his face.

Underground training area

"Whoa!" yelled Kisuke causing Kolbe to rub his wolf ears with a wince while his friend raised an eyebrow

"What is this Place?!" added Kisuke causing Kolbe to sigh as he and the teen walked off

"Where are you two going?" questioned Ichigo causing Kolbe and the teen to turn with smirks

"And who is he anyway?" added Ichigo pointing a finger to the teen beside Kolbe

"Names James Rees, a pleasure to meet you" greeted the teen in mock kindness with a bow before he continued walking

"I'm doing my own thing, Him... well i don't really know" said Kolbe before walking to the left while James leaped onto a pillar of stone while Kolbe sat below

"Please continue your business" said James gentleman like causing Kolbe to face palm dramatically as Ichigo was separated from his body showing a chain on his chest that led to his flesh body stopping after a minute of skidding

"What the hell do you think you're doing all of a sudden?!" yelled Ichigo attempting to stand up until he lost balance, falling to one knee looking up as Kisuke continued speaking

"This is your first time, is it not?" said Kisuke causing James to stand beside him with his arms crossed

"To be separated from your body as a form other than that of a shinigami, isn't it difficult to catch your breath? It's also hard to move in this form of a spirit, don't you think?" said Kisuke

"In your current state , the origin of your spiritual power Hakusui, and your booster, Saketsu, have been destroyed by Kuchiki Byakuya." Growled Kolbe as he finished the sentence making Kisuke nod before he took over

"That is to say, you are merely a ghost of a normal human being without any spiritual powers whatsoever. In order to fight with a shinigami, unless you restore your spiritual power… you're not going to get anywhere. First, let's learn how to move that spiritual body freely, shall we?" said Kisuke causing James to smirk as Kolbe took his werewolf form howling savagely as he leaped to Kisuke's side

"For starters, spiritual power is the power that works upon and encourages the spirit" stated James smugly causing Kisuke to smile

"**The more your spiritual powers rise, the sharper the movements of your spiritual body will be**" added Kolbe making Kisuke smile wider

"In other words, if you can manage to move even better than your spiritual body than you can with your mortal body… then that means you have made a complete recovery of your spiritual powers." finished Kisuke happily

"I don't really get. So what is it exactly that you want me to do? Radio Gymnastic exercises or something?" questioned Ichigo causing Kolbe to roll his eyes

"of course not… well, instead of me standing here explaining to you, it would be easier if we just started" said Kisuke gesturing to Kolbe who stood up straight bearing his wolf teeth while Ichigo was given boxing gear confusing him as Kisuke and James moved away leaving Ichigo and Kolbe

"Now Ichigo, since Kolbe was nice enough to volunteer you will be fighting him, whoever knocks the other out is the winner!" yelled Kisuke as James stood at the top of a pillar standing silently

"How am I supposed to fight him like that, He could rip my arm off easily!" shouted Ichigo causing Kolbe to scoff as he crawled around Ichigo like a predator growling and snarling while making Ichigo gulp nervously

"Better fight, Or he'll actually rip your arms off!" stated James cautiously causing Ichigo to pick up the boxing gear surprised to see Kolbe revert back to normal taking a boxing stance

"Was that just for encouragement?!" yelled Ichigo causing Kolbe to grin as his eyes glowed red making Ichigo blink in surprise as the spot Kolbe stood cracked seconds before Kolbe appeared before Ichigo with his right fist raised while he grinned evilly

"Oh shit!" screamed Ichigo before Kolbe punched making a cloud of dust obscuring everyones view of Kolbe and Ichigo

"I wonder if he's dead…?" said Tessai

"Good question" said Kisuke before they saw Ichigo skidding

"AH! There he is!" said Kisuke as Ichigo got up and ran towards Kolbe who held a sadistic grin

"Ooh! He's running towards him… And he passed him!" said Kisuke as they watched Ichigo making Kolbe laugh insanely as he turned and ran

"I LOVE IT WHEN THEY SCREAM!" laughed Kolbe chasing Ichigo viciously

"How the hell do I put this thing on!?"screamed Ichigo before he heard Kisuke

""Take this! The powers of Justice! Justice armor, Justice hachimaki!" said Kisuke causing James and Kolbe to laugh normally making Ichigo stop briefly before he narrowly avoided a roundhouse kick making him run again

"The powers of justice armor justice Hachimaki! ATTACK!" said Ichigo

"Wow… You actually did it" said Kisuke angering Ichigo

"YOU BASTARD!" yelled Ichigo in shock and anger

"DON'T GET DISTRACTED ICHIGO!" laughed Kolbe punching the ground as Ichigo leaped leaving a distance far enough for him to put on the gear

"Alright! Go ahead and come at me if you can!" said Ichigo challengingly seconds before he avoided a punch that shattered the ground

"If you can?" repeated Kisuke

"SHUT THE HELL UP! Its a self defensive instinct! INSTINCT, Okay?!" yelled Ichigo in defence

"Come to think of it, a headgear isn't enough to guard against attacks of this level!" said Ichigo as he ran until he stopped confusing Kolbe as he stood calmly as he watched Ichigo who spun around making Kolbe grin as he made his right hand armoured lunging forward sending a punch that Ichigo successfully dodged by leaning his head giving him an opening to Kolbe's face landing a straight and true punch making Kolbe blink as he dropped his hands making Ichigo gulp until he saw a smirk on Kolbe's face

"Yo Kisuke he passed!" declared Kolbe causing Ichigo to relax as he leaped away before he reappeared

"be glad i didn't use one of my other forms" chuckled Kolbe before he vanished again leaving behind a nervous Ichigo

"I was expecting you to lose it after that punch" said James as Kolbe sat below James causing Kolbe to shrug

"I've been keeping my heart rate controlled a lot more so don't tempted me to send you to the floor" said Kolbe causing James to shrug as they watched until Ichigo's chain broken by Tessai's axe minutes before he was pinned to the ground by Tessai who fell in a deep shaft causing Kolbe and James to instantly appear on either side of Kisuke

"Good luck" whispered Kolbe with a fake wave and a full grin

"There we go! Just climb up here while you're indisposed like that" said Kisuke

"That's Lesson two! The shattered shaft!" declared Kisuke causing Kolbe and James to lean back and leap back to the pillar sitting in silence as they heard screams from the hole waiting hours before Jinta and Ururu leaned over the edge letting their drool hang from their mouths making Kolbe shiver in disgust while James joined them before another hour passed by that Jinta dropped down into the shaft with a plate of fruit

"It's almost time" informed James causing Kolbe to snort himself awake groggily

"Were you sleeping?!" questioned James in shock making Kolbe blink innocently

"Hey, I've had to sleep on rooftops lately!" argued Kolbe making James freak out more

"What do you mean You've been... ?!" said James before they heard a scream of agony causing Kolbe to move in a blur appearing at the edge beside Jinta and Ururu

"This guys really turning into a hollow!" said Jinta causing Kolbe to smirk as Ururu aimed her left fist down towards Ichigo only to be stopped by Kisuke

"I believe when a soul becomes a hollow they're body explodes into particles and rearranges into a more suitable form or am i just thinking incorrectly?" said Kolbe causing Kisuke to nod

"I'd step back if i were you two" Warned Kolbe causing Ururu and Jinta to nod and run off leaving Kisuke and Kolbe alone minutes before the shaft exploded with energy leaving Kolbe with a charred face shocking Kisuke as it slowly healed before it appeared back to full health with Kolbe grinning evilly as the bullet of energy landed causing Kolbe to move in a blur to stand beside Jinta and Ururu followed by Kisuke and James as the cloud began to slowly die down showing Ichigo in his soul reaper form... with a hollow mask.

"Shinigami uniform plus... mask... is it a hollow... or Shinigami... which one is it?" questioned Jinta before Ichigo grabbed the hilt of his zanpakuto making Jinta and Ururu take a fighting stance until Kolbe held out a hand for them to stand down

"How ya feeling... carrot-top?" said Kolbe just as Ichigo broke the mask lift it up and smirk

"Just fine" answered Ichigo making Kolbe chuckle

"Lesson beginning" said Kolbe before he vanished in a blur of motion until he reappeared beside James who leaned back as Kolbe chuckled

An hour later

"I thought this would be more interesting?" sighed James in annoyance while Kolbe snored in his sleep while Ichigo was being chased by Kisuke all was silent until Ichigo stopped much to James surprise as he frowned until he saw a wave of energy heading towards them both

"DUCK AND COVER!" shouted James causing Kolbe to punch him back while he leaped away landing on his feet in a fighting stance with both hands as knife like claws until he relaxed

"Uh James... sorry" said Kolbe as his friend stood up while fixing his nose back into place

"How hard do you punch!?" yelled James irritated making Kolbe shrug before he appeared beside Kisuke who picked his hat up only to pout as it was damaged

"I didn't expect just one swing to be this powerful... Kurosaki-san You're one scary kid... You have passed test 3!" cheered Kisuke causing James and Kolbe to sweat drop.

The night after was silent and soothing from upon the roof of Karakura high, the only thing slightly annoying thing about the moment for Kolbe... was the food chomping from James

"How can you eat so much!?" questioned Kolbe causing James to stop eating and look at him before smirking

"Because i get all the ladies" stated James smugly making Kolbe growl in annoyance causing him to stand up and drop down

"Hey where you going!?" yelled James from above as Kolbe ran down the street in silence moving like a blur until he slowed to a walk looking at various shops until his phone went off making him sigh until he read who the sender was

"How did Ichigo get my number?" muttered Kolbe as he answered

"Hello?" said Kolbe instantly bringing back his phone as Keigo yelled into the phone

"Ichigo wants you to get here!" cheered Keigo as Kolbe hung up with a look of irritation before he made his way in a general direction

"James, You come as well you can endure the torture as well" stated Kolbe with an evil smirk as he heard a groan.

**Chapter 5 done hope you all enjoyed it my friend was happy to jump in at this chapter **


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

**I own nothing my friend owns his ideas and vizeversa another note is I'll be restarting on worlds salvation for those who might begin reading it so please stay tuned for new chapters on that one carry on**

The room was silent as Ichigo sat on his bed in wait sighing in boredom as he looked at the new curtains his father installed, reasons unknown he went with it anyway

"This... this should be okay..." said Ichigo calmly until he grumbled

"... I have a bad feeling..." said Ichigo until he heard a knock on his window confusing him as he moved the curtains to see two people wearing gas masks both with they're left hands raised in a wave one being taller than the other

"Heyyooooooooooooooo!" greeted the duo while Ichigo sat in awe and dumbstruck

"What the hell?" said Ichigo in surprise until they masked vanished showing both James and Kolbe with grins

"Get off your lazy ass Kisuke wants you" said James before Kolbe could speak confusing Ichigo even more

"What are you standing on its like two stories above the ground?" said Ichigo leaning out the window to see a scythe stabbed into the wall

"Are you nuts!?" shouted Ichigo before both James and Kolbe clamped his mouth shut in panic

"Just shut up and get ready" said Kolbe before he and James leaped away with Kolbe coming back for the scythe before he followed after James before they arrived at the shop waiting minutes before Chad arrived surprised at seeing Kolbe and James

"Heyyooo!" greeted James causing Kolbe to smack him upside the head

"Sup" greeted Kolbe calmly while James glared at him before he turned to Chad who stood at the same height

"So... I'm not the only tall one for once" said Chad making the trio chuckle before Kolbe noticed the blood writing on the streets

"Ho... ly shit" commented Kolbe while James stood in silence before the trio sat for minutes until they were joined by Ichigo and Orihime

"...Hello... You..." said Ichigo in surprise

"You're fast... Chad..." said Orihime causing Kolbe to shrug as he leaped onto the roof casually humming

"Yeah... I couldn't sleep" said Chad letting Kolbe fall asleep before Ishida arrived waking Kolbe up with a rock only to have it sent back at his head

"Everyone is here That's great!" said a cheerful Kisuke causing Kolbe to drop down beside Orihime

"next Come in and I'll explain to you guys. How to go to the soul society, Please listen carefully. Otherwise you guys might die before you arrive at soul society" said Kisuke before he led the group to his underground area

"...This... This is amazing! I didn't know there's such a large space underground!" said Orihime in amazement causing Kolbe and James to look at each before both teens shrugged casually

"I've seen better" commented James causing Kolbe to smack his face in annoyance

"Okay! Everybody!" said Kisuke gaining everyone's attention as he showed his right hands

"Please Look over here We're about to go!" declared Urahara causing Kolbe and James to smile as the gate began to appear

"Come, This is the door to the soul society. Senkaimon. Please listen carefully... I will now teach you the way to go through this door without dying" said Kisuke before he separated Ichigo from his body and Kon appeared making the duo argue until Chad picked him off of Ichigo

" Okay, look over here. I'm starting the explanation of this door!" yelled Kisuke causing Kolbe and James stand at attention

"…Usually this door is made by adding Reishihenkankon to the top of the senkaimon and the use ketsugoufu to cover it up so it stays together. As you know, the soul society is the world of the souls… In order to go in there, you have to be a soul But, as you all know, the only one who can move around as a soul is Kurosaki, who is a others, even if their souls are separated from their bodies, they're still chained by the chain of fate, not to mention to go to the soul society, it's even hard to move. That's why there's a need for reishihenkanki this thing changes the "Kishi", which makes up the things in the living world into "reishi", which is the main component of souls " said Kisuke causing Ichigo to walk by

"Okay! I got it!" said Ichigo until Kisuke jabbed his hip

"Now is the important topic" added Kisuke

"The problem is "time". The time allowed to go through the senkaimon to the soul society… is only four minutes. Once the time is up, the door will close, and guys will be forever locked… inside the "Dangai"." Said Kisuke causing Kolbe to block the rest of the lecture before he was nudged by James making him pay attention

"Only those who can do it may follow me." Said a black cat causing Kolbe to blink as he saw the grin on James face

"What are you talking about?" said Ichigo causing everyone to look at him

"Those who chose to gather here have made the decision and are determined to follow it!" added Ichigo causing Kolbe and james to smirk

" Of course we have to win!" finished Ichigo with a look of determination

"…Well said!" compliment the cat before the gate came to life

"Are you ready? The moment its opened, you guys will dash in there." Said Kisuke as he turned back to the group

"Got it" informed the teens with james and Kolbe shrouding themselves in shadows seconds before James stood in dark wolf like armor with a blue overcoat with a greatsword like no other manifested in his right hand allowing him to heft it over his back followed by Kolbe who growled like a lion as an armor demonic in appearance manifested over his form glowing a faint red Hugh under the platings showing his red eyes in the helmets visored startling the group as a greatsword also appeared in his right hands making him grip it tightly in challenge

**(Okay just to clarify the armors/ 1. James is wearing Artorios' armor from dark souls his greatsword is the cursed one but in perfect condition, while I wear the daedric armor and the greatsword)**

"**Let's kick some arse**" cheered James as he and Ichigo ran forward into the senkaimon knocking Ichigo down sheepishly causing Kolbe to help him up as the duo ran after James who cheered as he vanished into the gate

"Is he always like that?" questioned Uryu making Kolbe shrug casually

"**You get used to it in time**" said Kolbe as he ran beside Ichigo until he gained more speed closing his eyes as the group entered a dark melting world

"This is… Dangai….!" Said Ichigo causing James and Kolbe to turn to them

"**Run you Idiots!**" yelled the duo causing the group to run after the black cat

"It… It really caught up to us!" yelled Uryu in disbelief making Kolbe roll his eyes

"The places we've been through are collapsing!" yelled Ichigo as they ran faster almost up to speed with Kolbe and james

"If you have time to look back, why not just run faster If you get caught by the Kouryuu, it's all over!" yelled Yoruichi minutes before Uryu was snagged by the collapsing walls screaming until Kolbe swiftly severed the clothing from the rest of Uryu's outfit confusing Uryu as he was lifted onto Kolbe's shoulders letting Kolbe run to the group

"Put… Put me down, Kolbe! I can run myself Put me…" yelled Uryu until he noticed the walls behind them move

"W…Wait, Guys, look… Seems like… something is coming…" said Uryu before he noticed a ball of light

"What… What is that?!" yelled Uryu

"That's "Seimichio" The Janitor" that comes out only every 7 days…" stated Yoruichi as it ran

"Anyway, Let's just escape!" added Yoruichi making the group run faster until Kolbe tossed Uryu to James who nodded as he continued running causing Ichigo to look back as the Seimichio zoomed towards him

"**Rip Male che luce spenta!**" roared Kolbe holding the greatsword firmly in an arch as he swung shocking the group as the Seimichio stopped as Kolbe swung down in a blur before he zoomed towards the group shocking them as the Seimichio slowly moved again

"**Run light the wind!**" Yelled Kolbe causing the group to sprint before they leaped out of the dangai making a cloud below before it died down showing Chad, Orihime, Ichigo, Uryu, Yoruichi, James and Kolbe on Orihime's shield

"We're here" said Kolbe as he and James looked at the surroundings

"This… This is the soul society…?" questioned Ichigo in confusion

"That's right" answered Kolbe

"Heh… But we can't see anyone…" said Uryu

"What? The streets over there is not that different from the streets we live on." Said Ichigo causing Kolbe to turn and look in the direction Ichigo was causing his anger to rise zooming by before Ichigo could

"Idiot! You can't just go near there You'll die!" yelled Yoruichi

"**Watch me!**" growled Kolbe running faster until a white wall fell around the city making Kolbe roar and leap away snarling as he stabbed the sword into the ground

"…It's been so long… someone who wants to go through toruremon without a pass…" boomed a deep voice causing Kolbe to snarl as he looked up and see a giant

"I finally have something to do I'll treat you well, kid!" continued the giant making Kolbe snarl angrily before he sidestepped to avoid a none lethal axe hilt

"Bring it on! Attack from any angle you want." Challenged the giant causing Kolbe to roar as his helmet became lizard like

"Kolbe, Retreat! We'll come up with a plan. Hey Kolbe!" yelled Yoruichi until she felt the air slowly ripple as energy filled the groups senses stopping Ichigo, Chad, Orihime and Uryu from running to Kolbe's aid

"**I don't need a plan or to retreat**!" roared Kolbe as he leaped back stomping the ground behind him to make a wall shoot up

"Kolbe! Don't fight him!" yelled Yoruichi feeling the energy die down

"Kolbe!" yelled Ichigo

"**What!?**" yelled Kolbe standing on the top of the wall

"Can't we tag team?" questioned Ichigo causing Kolbe to facefualt

"**What kind of question is that!?"** retorted Kolbe in annoyance while Ichigo simply shrugged

"Just a question" stated Ichigo warily until he heard Kolbe snicker as he dropped down to face the giant

"**I'd like to thank you for your patience!" **said Kolbe as the giant stood in patience noodding

"I've been tuaght to respect an opponent before fighting" replied the giant preparing to fight until Kolbe groaned hearing Uryu

"**WHAT IS IT URYU!?**" yelled Kolbe as he turned to the wall

"Just wanted to state that you could easily make the fight fair by making your size increase!" informed Uryu causing Kolbe to smack his own face while the giant had an eyebrow raised

"**Don't ask please, and thank you for waiting**" grumbled Kolbe as he took a fighting stance with the giant lifting an axe

"It is polite for you to thank an opponent for waiting i respect that... now You will fight!" yelled the giant swinging down so quick it made a dust cloud making Orihime gasp in worry until they heard soft chuckling from the cloud of dust shocking the giant as Kolbe held his left wrist while holding the greatsword at his side

"Is that all you've got big boy?" taunted Kolbe before he relaxed as the axe was lifted with the giant shocked until he slowly began to laugh

"You're not bad This is great! Its been awhile since someone could block my axe... Ok... This way, I can finally use all my strength good luck kiddo... Until now, there has only been 3 people who could block my axe including you... but the ones that can block my second... there has been none! said the giant bringing his axe up again... only to notice Kolbe's helmet liquify away and show a sadistic grin as he held the greatword at the ready

"**BRING IT ON BIG BOY HAHAHAHAHAHAHA!**" laughed Kolbe as he swung towards the axe making another cloud making the giant swat the dust away to see Kolbe still standing beside the now embedded axe showing his left eye twitching psychotically while casually holding the greatsword

"Great! You're still standing!" commented the giant before he began to swing down seemingly hitting nothing in his eyes after kicking up another dust cloud and that reminds him... howmany times did he swing down"making him lift the axe up again until he heard an evil laugh of pure hatred

"**DON'T TELL ME THAT'S ALL YOU'VE GOT AHAHAHA, i DIDN'T COME ALL THIS WAY FOR MY FIRST OPPONENT TO TIRE OUT!**" laughed Kolbe as he leaped out of the dust cloud standing on the wall which was half destroyed

"... How... How can... how can you still be standing?" questioned the giant in pure shock and fear as he noticed Kolbe's lips as skull teeth plastered as a grin

"**Pure skill**" giggled Kolbe as he hefted the greatsword onto his right shoulder evilly

"**Now it's my turn" **said Kolbe gleefully as he aimed the blade towards the giant

"No! It's still early I'm not done yet" responded the giant as he reached into his kimono bringing out a second axe before he tensed all his arm muscles making the armor on his left arm break off making Kolbe casually standing in wait with the grin slowly fading into his natural lips

"Take this! My final attack! Banzai Jidan Damatsuri!" yelled the giant before he swung down as time slowed to seconds as Kolbe grinned savagely as he swung his greatsword

"**Unleash the beast Akuma no hantā**" whispered Kolbe before he swung cleanly cutting the axe blades with ease while his blade left behind a wolf shaped glow before it slowly vanished as the giant fell over onto his back minutes before he was back up again

"That... that was really dangerous! Just got distracted for a second, then found myself completely knocked down! Ah what an expressiom? did you really think you actually defeated me" said the giant until Kolbe sighed as he stabbed his sword into the ground and lean against it while crossing his arms

Hold on... right now i will use my... axe... my axe. Where is my axe, my... axe" said the giant before his eyes watered startling Kolbe as he was hit in the face

'Uh… Okay I forgot about this' thought Kolbe in complete surprise as he was knocked off landing on his back

"Broken?! It's broken! You bastard! My axe" cried the giant hitting the ground like a toddler as Kolbe stood up in shock

"It's all your fault!" cried the giant

"Uh sorry… but you attacked me" said Kolbe as his voice became normal

"Uh… ichigo, Yoruichi, can you help me out of this!?" yelled Kolbe in worry only to see Ichigo shrug and Yoruichi sit down

"YOU TRAITORS!" said Kolbe in shock while James wave good luck to him before he turned back to the giant

"Um… How about I make it up to you… I'll make you a bigger axe" offered Kolbe as he turned around to see the giant stop wailing

"You are such a good guy… I am your foe… I lost the battle but you still care about me… You have such generous personality!" said the giant

"On the contrary, What am I doing Crying like a baby only because of a broke axe! … I lost… I lost completely Both as a fighter and as a man, I was utterly defeated!" yelled the giant

"Calm down please" said Kolbe becoming nervous as the giant looked down

"Go inside! I, Jidanbou grant you my permission to pass through the Hakudou gate!" said Jidanbou causing Ichigo and the group to smile happily

"…Are… are you sure you can allow passage?" said ichigo as he landed beside Kolbe

"Yes… Your boss defeated me! A loser like me, will not be able to stand in your way" said Jidanbou as he turned to ichigo talking briefly before he turned to the gate and lift it up until Ichigo noticed Jidanbou freeze

"…What's wrong? Why aren't you going in is there something wrong?" questioned Ichigo until he saw a man waiting

"Who is this guy?" questioned Ichigo not noticing Kolbe snarl as he took a fighting stance beside James

"The third team leader…Ichimaru… Gin…" said Jidanbou in fear

"Ah, this is not allowed." Said the man before a flash did Jidanbou's left arm become severed

"… That's too bad… You are a gatekeeper. Opening the door is not your duty." Said Gin casually as Jidnabou held the gate open

"You can still hold the door even with one arm? No wonder you're one of the elites in the soul society" said Gin before he noticed Kolbe and James making him frown as he made eye contact with Kolbe feeling extreme killer intent

"The guardian opens the door when he loses… it is only natural!" grunted Jidanbou

"What… idiotic rules are you talking about?" questioned gin

"You misunderstood. Even when the guardian loses, the guardian may still not open the door . If the "Guardian" lost, then that would mean… He must be executed." Said Gin swinging his sword until he was blocked by Ichigo and Kolbe who let his helmet open to show a skull on fire screaming towards Gin shocking him as Gin was shoved back into a skid

"What do you think you're doing punk!" yelled ichigo not noticing the snarling and growling from Kolbe as his hands shook violently letting the duo speak until he ripped off his helmet which became shadowed dust with an insane laugh

"**I"LL RIP OFF HIS ARM FOR BLOOD AHHAHAHAHAHAHA!**" laughed Kolbe crouching down for a pounce until James held him back like a dog on a leash until james stopped and looked towards Gin

"Shoot him Shinsou" commanded Gin as he aimed his zanpakuto towards Ichigo causing James to throw Kolbe back as he ran to front of Ichigo blocking it in time until he and Ichigo were sent back towards Jidanbou leaving behind Kolbe as the gate closed with Gin leaning down while waving

"Now… I believe You've over stayed your welcome sir" said Gin evilly sending a blade towards Kolbe like a bullet severing his left arm as he leaned back before vanishing into smoke leaving behind a confused Gin

"Hmm he didn't last long" said Gin in disappointment until he shrugged and continued walking on not noticing Kolbe hold his severed arm protectively with a wince until he felt it slowly grow back

"Oh, don't worry Gin… I'll be returning the favour real soon" growled Kolbe as his eyes glowed red while his armor became a shinigami uniform

"…Real soon…" said Kolbe before he stood up and walk

**And chapter done**


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

**I own nothing**

It had been for how long since Kolbe passed out from blood loss from Gin's attack, it was Kolbe would say one day or something. Which made him groan himself awake as he held his head weakly while shakily stepping forward until he shook off his daze allowing him to walk forward in a quick pace after sensing multiple people moving to his location making him crack his neck as he leapt upward leaving a haze behind him as he flew upward until he began to fall down landing on a roof which cracked slightly as his panting form making him growl as he focused on his still wounded arm confusing him greatly until it fully healed properly before he hastily left the roof. Hiding in a building for his breath until he froze at the sound of footsteps, followed by voices that made Kolbe's right hand become knifelike claws as he dashed for the closet silently closing it.

"Kiyone, are you sure you sensed the soul in here, it's empty!" yelled a male voice causing Kolbe to think before an idea popped up

"Of course Sentarō! I could basically smell it" argued a female voice making Kolbe smirk as his body arched forward growing grey fur while the rest of his body became dog like making him growl which caught the attention of both soul reapers outside making them silent until they opened the closet looking down to see Kolbe, in a husky form with a brown underbelly and grey pelt making Kiyone who was a petite young woman with dark brown hair and grey eyes that were hearts as she rushed to a wolf formed Kolbe who flinched as she hugged his neck scratching his ears happily while the man Sentarō a man with dark hair and a goatee and a dumbstruck look before he sighed face palming as Kolbe was assaulted and called "Cutest puppy of the soul society." Until Sentarō Told Kiyone she could keep the dog if the "Captain" allowed it making Kolbe inwardly smirk at his plans success for no woman can resist... the puppy eyes. LOL.

It had been an hour since Kolbe was lured to the thirteenth division which he gladly did making it part of his plan, it went well until he was dragged into an office area with him being held by Kiyone who smiled warmly to the captain who Kolbe recognised as Jūshirō Ukitake who looked at Kolbe with a confused look

"Captain can we please keep this adorable puppy in the division!?" cheered Kiyone which made Kolbe whimper as Sentarō slapped her head lightly allowing Kolbe to move to Jūshirō's side making the man chuckle softly as he scratched the back of Kolbe's right ear making him sit down as the duo stopped arguing

"He can stay, But he'll be in my office" stated the captain making Kiyone pout but leave non the less followed by Sentarō, followed by the room going silent for minutes until Jushiru turned to Kolbe who tilted his head slightly

"I'm impressed you tricked her" joked the captain surprising Kolbe until he grinned happily

"What can I say, the chicks love the puppies" joked Kolbe until he noticed the shocked look of the captain

"I was expecting a normal dog but you hit the nail for odd animals" said Jūshirō before Kolbe allowed his body to revert back to human followed by his clothes rematerialising as the fur began to vanish leaving his wolf ears present while he summoned his glasses.

"A pleasure to meet you captain" greeted Kolbe happily while the captain smiled cautiously

"Have you been to any captain meetings?" questioned Kolbe, choosing now to jump the gun as sit down with a look of determination confusing Jūshirōbefore the sky thundered loudly making Kolbe blink before a grin formed on his face as he leaped out of the window leaving behind a stunned Jūshirō as he looked up to see two sphere's being held up by an invisible force until he looked down to see Kolbe laughing insanely as his form shifted as it was shrouded in shadows sooner replaced by a demonic armour with a great sword followed by him leaping away howling towards the sphere's

"Which one is James?" muttered Kolbe excitedly as he watched them both in anticipation before he noticed himself surrounded by soul reapers making them finch as he growled like a lion as he looked around hastily before he looked up and inwardly smirked as one of the blasts zoomed down ward towards Kolbe until said teen sweated nervously as it became faster causing the soul reapers to flee while Kolbe stood still

"**AH SHIT**" cried Kolbe as he readied for a shockwave as the meteor crashed making the floor wave while Kolbe balanced himself staggering slightly until he felt his face punched by a really hard metal fist

"**You are the most stupid idiot I've met**!" yelled James in annoyance as Kolbe stood back up rubbing his right cheek until James patted his head

"**But good job so far**" added James before he and Kolbe stood back to back with their swords drawn as they were surrounded by more soul reapers

"**Ready for a fight**?" questioned James happily making his eyes glow red while Kolbe's became grey

"**Ready when you are**" purred Kolbe as he took a step forward in the direction he was facing followed by James who chuckled evilly as he lifted his blade with one hand

"**Let's party!**" cheered James as he lunged forward followed by Kolbe who punched and swung in any direction making his sword dull but painful as he continued his assault gradually before he leaned back in time to dodge a swing allowing him to kick upward with a crack followed by him back flipping to James who swung behind him while Kolbe kicked a soul reaper.

"**Appreciate the help**" commented James as he blocked a blade with his left wrist

"Much obliged" chuckled Kolbe as he sent five soul reapers back with one solid kick that gave them both breathing space

"**Let's get out of here**" stated James as he and Kolbe leaped out of the street allowing them to free run on the rooftops in a blur of motion stopping in a room of James choice allowing them to shed the armour

"Ok what's the plan?" questioned Kolbe as he sat down tiredly while James passed him a steak of cooked meat making Kolbe rip it apart while eating.

"Did you even pack food?" questioned James with a frown making Kolbe's left eyebrow twitch

"Shut up" grumbled Kolbe in annoyance until they both noticed themselves being watched making them both turn to see three women in towels sitting in shocked silence while the two teens leaped out of the window as the three women screamed

"You purposely chose that didn't you!?" shouted Kolbe as he followed after his friend in panic finding another building to hide in happily finding a safe haven.

"Okay, now that we've found a safe place to hide, what's the plan?" questioned Kolbe with a look of determination making James smirk victoriously

"We cause havoc for the next three days, because we postponed it. And that's an order from Yoruichi herself!" said James causing Kolbe to blink in surprise causing him to think for minutes until he grinned showing an evil intent as he stood up

"**When do we start?**" questioned Kolbe as his mouth became skeletal teeth while James grew fangs

"Right now if you... want?" said James until he helplessly watched Kolbe burst through the wall laughing hysterically as explosions followed with James sweat dropping in silence until he shrugged and materialised two grenade launchers both painted with a evil smile on the sides

"Time for a party!" cheered James as he leaped out of the hole in the wall showing him a half destroyed street making him gulp as he could hear pained cries from Kolbe's direction leaving him alone until he ran the opposite direction

**Fifth division Day 1**

Everything was calm and silent as the Shinigami went on with their business as usual not noticing the far cries of pain until they all stopped in confusion as the ground shook followed by a tower of shadows flying upward over the wall to the east of the compound startling all seeing it as it landed in the form of a teen in pitch black organic looking armor based off of a reptilian the only thing making it look deadly was its razor sharp jaws of teeth that opened to let out a howl of laughter.

"**WHO WANT'S TO DANCE!**" laughter Kolbe as he zoomed forward in a blur knocking out those unlucky enough to run from his assault before he stopped in the middle of the compound hissing as he saw a lone soul reaper crawling away in fear finally leaving him alone which he wanted making him giggle insanely as he lifted his right hand in the air shrouding it in black fire before he spoke

"**Show them fear… hound of fire!"** laughed Kolbe as he punched the ground causing a shockwave of fire and stone to fly upward while devastating the entire area as an ethereal wolf dashed in a circle that left a more menacing fire before it vanished.

"**Let it snow fire and blood!"** said Kolbe as he looked up to the now dark sky smiling in victory

"Snap Tobiume!" yelled a female voice causing Kolbe to frown before he felt himself hit the floor after an explosion making him groan as he stood up looking up to see a girl with brown eyes, standard shinigami uniform, and her hair tied back in a loose pony tail, but what got Kolbe's attention was her zanpakuto which was straight with prongs

'Momo Hinamori' thought Kolbe as he stood up straight letting his great sword melt away until it was replaced by a regular zanpakuto only with a grey handle and crimson red blade

"**You call that a sword?"** questioned Kolbe as he grinned evilly letting his eyes glow red as the ground beneath him cracked as he was shrouded in energy making Momo flinch as she slowly skid back making her gasp as Kolbe lunged forward stabbing the ground between her feet making her jump back in time to avoid a clawed hand which nicked her left cheek until she saw Kolbe leap back resting the sword on his right shoulder lazily making her tense as Kolbe shed the armor replacing himself with…

"Captain Aizen?" questioned Momo in utter shock as Kolbe smiled happily until he scowled grabbing his forehead before ripping the skin to show a skeletal Aizen who still held the smile before he charged making Momo jump away in fear as Kolbe/Aizen looked up with a genuine smile while the skeletal part opened its mouth and release an empty laugh before he lunged again making Momo leap back until her back was against the wall making her yelp as Kolbe lunged making her snap her eyes shut. Expecting the final blow until she opened her eyes to see a young man with a look of guilt confusing Momo until he smiled an actual smile before vanishing into a puff of smoke.

**Eleventh division Day 2**

It was silent in the eleventh division as James ran on the rooftops searching for a specific captain to fight, and boy was he having perfect luck as he stopped at the sudden sounds of evil laughter, making him leap away in time to avoid a swing of a sword.

"Your good!" chuckled Kenpachi Zaraki as he stood up with a grin making James smirk as he stood still for a moment until his Artorius armor materialized.

"Your orange haired friend was fun, but You seem more different" stated the captain as he stepped forward letting James sigh as he aimed the sword towards the captain tiredly before they both charged, locking into a stalemate with James snarling like a jaguar before shoving Kenpachi who merely laughed in enjoyment until he noticed James kneel down chanting silently until Kenpachi could hear faint animalistic growls followed by the sounds of howling until he was sent back by a shockwave.

"What is this, more fun!?" chuckled Kenpachi in glee before he was punched back which allowed him to laugh before seeing three wolves walking beside James.

"Ichigo might have been fun, But I'm the very definition of free for all" growled James as the wolves howled as they charged towards Kenpachi who charged as well swiping at the wolf to his right before the others bit down on his left arm halting his attack while James leaped forward with his fists in the air.

"And it's a knock out!" cheered James as he slammed Kenpachi to the floor followed by a kick that sent Kenpachi skidding surprising James as the captain smiled.

"That was an interesting attack, you actually dislocated my arm… just what I want, a challenge!" laughed Kenpachi as he charged letting his left arm flail as he charged until James became a blur of speed, making Kenpachi stop running before he felt several of his bodies pressure points get hit by a blur before his body went into a funny stance while falling down.

"Hey, I can't move! What did you do!?" yelled Kenpachi as James walked in front of him until he crouched showing a smile as the helmet melted away.

"I just paralysed you, don't worry it'll wear off in an hour, Now if you'll excuse me I have some chaos to make" spoke James cheerfully as he crouched down before leaping upward.

**With Kolbe day 2**

It was exciting for Kolbe as he sprint down a street laughing insanely as he tossed three satchel charges on a building followed with them exploding after Kolbe triggered them, showing Kolbe laughing more insanely as he leaped to another street throwing more charges, which he also set off until he stopped at the sudden flare of his instinct leaning back to avoid a blade, with the charges going off.

"Who the- Oh It's ninja's" growled Kolbe before he relaxed at the end of his sentence even though he was surrounded, He still held a grin.

"Come on make snake eyes proud!" taunted Kolbe as he summoned duel scythes that glowed crimson.

"Take him down!" ordered a voice causing the ninja to charge before Kolbe spun the scythes in his hands while also charging, making him look menacing as he laughed with his mouth becoming skeletal teeth.

" G I JOE anyone?!" laughed Kolbe as he leaped into the air twirling in mid air as time slowed showing him the future battlefield before he glowed grey.

"**Let's spice things up!"** roared Kolbe as he was shrouded with black fire as he began to descend.

"Look out you fools!" yelled a female voice as Kolbe crashed into the ground sending a wave of charred stone while he crouched calmly in the chaos showing a grin of teeth as he grew two small horns at the back of his head and shoulders followed by his clothes evaporating while growing reptilian scales, and his eyes became slits.

"**Listen to the lady Gents, or she'll kill ya!**" laughed Kolbe as he stood in the centre of the crater surrounded by groaning ninja's while a woman and fat man stood in the distance shocked, until Kolbe grinned.

"Salutations, caption Sui Feng" greeted Kolbe, shocking the woman and her lieutenant while Kolbe casually approached them, which made them take fighting stances.

"Come on take me on, I want a fight!" growled Kolbe as he continued walking before he leaned to the left showing a shocked Sui Feng before she was kicked up ward followed by Kolbe leaping to her face with his right fist drawn back.

"In your face!" laughed Kolbe as he sent Sui Feng to the ground before she landed on her feet with a bloody lip before she looked at Kolbe who stood in his human form with his arms crossed with a smirk.

"Come on, show me what you've got!?" challenged Kolbe while taking a running stance while Sui Feng stood up in anger before she vanished and reappeared behind Kolbe with her shikai active, her sneak attack was going well until Kolbe blocked... with the same weapon.

Sui Feng in her shocked state left herself open to harm which gave Kolbe the perfect chance as he elbowed the captain in the stomach making her gasp as she was sent flying back to the floor with Kolbe standing in silence as he watched her skid in agony while her lieutenant attempted to attack Kolbe, only to be knocked out with one hand... a wounded pride taking down by a slap.

"You two seemed to be weak but respectful" commented Kolbe before he found himself surrounded by more spiritual pressures causing him to look up and stop like a statue as he found all the captains save for Byakuya and Kenpachi, But one of them stood out the most for Kolbe... Sosuke Aizen.

"Stay right where you are Ryoka" ordered a gruff old voice causing Kolbe to shift his gaze with respect as he saw the captain commander... Genryusai Shigekuni Yamamoto.

"Hey Eijisai, nice to meet you" greeted Kolbe with a grin while shrugging causing the old man to glare at him in confusion at being called that, and to make it more angering was it was called by a ryoka... and a teen by that.

"You are trespassing Ryoka so surrender, and you will be released after your reasons are told" stated yamamoto causing Kolbe's smile to vanish as his eyes glowed gold

"We all know that's a crock of shit Yamamoto" said Kolbe with a monotone voice making the head captain glare at his words

"And plus, I didn't want to miss the future parties... and war" stated Kolbe with a grin moving his gaze to Gin ichimaru... who hid his nervousness perfectly.

"What is this war you speak of Ryoka!?" demanded Yamamoto as Kolbe turned back to the man, showing an evil grin as his head tilted

"Well its easy old timer, I know everything, betrayals, treasons, tragic events, past, present and future" said Kolbe as he began to walk to the left where he noticed Sajin Komamura

"Sup dog" greeted Kolbe while his wolf ears twitched into view before going back into hiding

"Now since I'm holding everyone up, let's make things interesting" said Kolbe before he sunk into the ground like it was water causing the captains to be on high alert until the ground erupted with fire causing them to leap back as a figure stood in the blaze before the fire vanished into smoke showing a man in golden roman armor, his skin grey as ash, and his hair the red of fire.

"My name is Pyron Flatuum, God of Judgement" stated the figure as a sword manifested in his right hand which erupted with black fire

"Now prepare for Judgement!" roared Pyron as he lunged forward with his sword straight, causing Yamamoto to make his cane into his zanpakuto halting the blade in its tracks but feeling the intense heat until he pushed Pyron back with effort, causing the god to twirl his sword before sending a wave of fire to the other captains, before he turned to Gin who leaped away as Pyron swung his sword towards Gin who blocked it in time until his arms were burnt making him leap away as he held his wounds before he looked back to Pyron

"You pathetic..."began Pyron until he was sent back by Komamura who made Pyron hold his head in pain before he shook it off in time to block a sword until he felt his chest jabbed by Retsu Unahana.

"Damn it" grunted Pyron as he shoved both captains away before he fell to one knee, letting his form change to Kolbe who blinked in panic.

"Ah crap" yelled Kolbe as he leaped upward spinning in the air before he was sent back down onto the floor. Making his world dark.

'Ow'

**And another chapter done, it was my friends idea to make the chaos thing so please stay tuned for more chapters**


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8  
New born madness

"Hey Kolbe, you gonna wake up?" said a voice causing Kolbe to open his eyes to see Chad sitting patiently while looking at, preparing to speak until Kolbe bolted to his feet as he put his wolf ear against the door for several minutes until he leaned back.

"Well my job is done, I'll see you later" said Kolbe with a smile confusing Chad before he exploded into ashes, making Kolbe smirk as the memories of that Kolbe flooded into the real Kolbe's mind making him smirk as he stood at the top of a white tower, with him looking down to the bridge, holding himself back as the one known as Ganju was taken down making Kolbe's anger rise as he growled like a lion, preparing to stop Byakuya from attacking until a familiar man came into view grabbing his sword arm.

"That was scary… I think that's enough. Don't you agree, Captain Kuchiki?" said Ukitake making Kolbe smile happily as his eyes softened as he waited a few more minutes.

"What is the meaning of this Ukitake?" questioned Byakuya not noticing Kolbe crouch down with a snarl as he summoned duel scythes.

"Hey Hey that's my line" argued Ukitake

"Releasing a zanpakuto in Konnatokuro is a first class offense. Even if you are fighting the drifters, What were you thinking?" questioned Ukitake

"… It's a war time situation. The ban for releasing a zanpakuto has been lifted" stated Byakuya sternly, making Ukitake blink in surprise.

"War time situation How can a invasion of a few drifters end up like that… is this related to the murder of Aizen!?" said Ukitake minutes before a spiritual pressure caught their attention signaling Kolbe to drop down unnoticed.

"Wha… What is this, Such a strong spiritual pressure… its at the level of a captain" said Ukitake finally noticing Kolbe in his organic metal armor showing a wolf like face that grinned.

"This spiritual pressure… It can't be" said Rukia until Kolbe looked up with a howl, startling Rukia as the howl became a lions roar, making her gasp as she stared at Kolbe until his face split in two revealing his human face grinning playfully as Ichigo landed beside her, showing a bat wing on his right hand which held a skull like totem.

"Kolbe… Ichigo…?" questioned Rukia before she was embrace by a now human formed Kolbe making her blink as Ichigo went to see to Hanataro, leaving the two in peace until Kolbe stepped back letting his form return to its armored state, snarling towards Byakuya Kuchiki until Ichigo stood at his side.

"We've come to save you Rukia" stated Ichigo letting Kolbe keep his eyes on Byakuya and the captain

"So you can get mad however you like later, After… we defeat him" declared Ichigo as he took a fighting stance beside Kolbe who roared towards the captain, until Ichigo turned back to Rukia beginning to argue until he turned back to the captains.

"Byakuya… who are they?" questioned Ukitake, making Kolbe relax as he made eye contact before he narrowed his eyes towards Byakuya.

"They are nobodies, Compared to the one laying behind you, they are not important, they are just drifters… that I will destroy" said Byakuya

"This is the end… of this meaningless skirmish, everything ends now" stated Byakuya causing Kolbe to roar in anger before Ichigo stepped forward leaving Rukia in Kolbe's care, which he gladly accepted knowing the future events.

"… look at you, standing so carefree… didn't even move when I was talking to Rukia for so long" said Ichigo with a hint of smugness while Kolbe glared.

"… Who do you think you are speaking to. Why would I… need to sneak up on the likes of you?" said Byakuya before the air became suffocating, holding no effect on Kolbe as he glowed red.

"Don't think to highly of yourself, insignificant scum" said Byakuya causing Kolbe to look at Rukia in worry as she fell to her knees making him enraged as his body glowed brighter before his spiritual pressure exploded outward unbalancing Byakuya for a second as Rukia and Hanataro were allowed to breath confusing them until they saw Kolbe charge, in a blur blocking a strike from Ichigo's left where Byakuya stood shocked as his blade was in the toothed jaws of Kolbe who grinned while Ichigo's zanpakuto was at the ready to block, before he and Kolbe shoved Byakuya back.

"You call us scum of the lower life forms of the world, well we call you the selfish police of a so called heaven, which is tainted with traitors your too blind to see!" growled Kolbe as he stood up straight letting his spiritual energy swirl around him

"if you call me that, than I won't hold back for defeating a monster like you, for that is an insult to my clan" stated Byakuya causing Kolbe and Ichigo to take fighting stances, as Byakuya held his zanpakuto firmly.

"Scatter,…" began Byakuya until his sword was wrapped in a thread leading to a crouching woman.

"Yoruichi, Glad you could make it" said Kolbe happily shocking Ichigo until he was knocked unconscious, making Kolbe blink as James came into view beside him.

"Did I do something wrong?" questioned a nervous Kolbe before he was knocked out by James, who lifted him onto his right shoulder, turning to Byakuya with a growl.

"Shall we go Yoruichi" said James preparing to leave until Ukitake spoke.

"Releasing a strong tranquilizer directly into the body… You're trying to save him, Yoruichi." Said Ukitake as James to shrug as Kolbe slid slightly

"Ukitake…" said Yoruichi before Byakuya spoke gaining a glare from James

"Did you think I would allow it, Senpai?" said Byakuya ignoring the great sword aimed towards his chest.

"No… Senpai won't be able to leave freely" stated Byakuya before he noticed the snarl from James as he turned to the captain

"Oh… when did you learn to talk big, Byakuya. Did you ever win even once against me onigito?" said Yoruichi, causing James to make a jump stance

"… Should we try again?" questioned Byakuya before he and Yoruichi vanished leaving James alone before he leaped onto the edge of the bridge leaving room for Yoruichi and Byakuya who had his back to Yoruichi.

Yoruichi than used shunpo again in time to avoid a strike from the captain, distracting him long enough for James to leap towards him… using Kolbe as a weapon.

"What?" gasped Ukitake as Kolbe was swung at Byakuya who shunpo'd to avoid the supposed weapon who cried out in pain as he awoke until his face was stomped on again knocking him out, allowing James to see Yoruichi beside Byakuya, Making him lift Kolbe into a throwing position.

"Yo bitch!" yelled James gaining Byakuya's attention in time to see Kolbe flying towards him like a bullet as Yoruichi vanished again

"You can't me… with That level of shunpo" commented Yoruichi until she saw Kolbe knock down Byakuya while still unconscious, shunpoing away to above with James holding Kolbe again.

"Three days" said James as he looked down with a cheeky smile

"In three days, I'll make them stronger than you. The fight between you three is postponed until then." Said Yoruichi as she looked to an unconscious Kolbe before looking back down to Byakuya.

"If you want to follow, you may, but…" said Yoruichi as she grabbed James shoulder.

"Shihoin Yoruichi won't get caught so easily!" declared Yoruichi before the four vanished

An hour later

"Phew that was a close one, huh Yoruichi?" panted James as he landed beside an equally exhausted Yoruichi who dropped Ichigo on the floor, letting herself rest.

"It's got to be because I haven't fought anyone for the past one hundred years… I'm fighting so hard to catch my breath just after 1-hundred to 2- hundred shunpo… " said Yoruichi as she turned to James who lazily dropped Kolbe onto the floor making him groan tiredly

"You sure got weak" said James earning a glare from Yoruichi until he held up both his hands.

"No offense" added James as he and Yoruichi sat down against the wall

"Wake up, Ichigo. You can get stronger. I'll tell you when you wake up…" said Yoruichi tiredly as she began to drift off.

"About Zangetsu's real power… and secrets." Said Yoruichi while leaning against a snoring James who sat with his legs crossed in a meditative pose.

The next day.

It had been hours after Kolbe and Ichigo awoke, with Kolbe stomping James face in for knocking him out, over all they were even and James didn't care since Kolbe sat at the edge of the secret training ground, keeping his distance after Ichigo threatened Yoruichi, but the past is the past as Kolbe took a focusing look with James doing the same.

'Do you think we should, make our own bankai and shikai?' thought Kolbe as he sat in silence looking to James who merely shrugged with a grin

'Let's do it' a voice returned making Kolbe grin feral as he closed his eyes letting a katana materialize in his lap along with James' letting them both go into a sleep

Kolbe's inner world

"Whoa!" yelled Kolbe as he stood in a barren wasteland, much to his surprise. It was quiet, which made Kolbe smirk at the results at making his inner world. Closing his eyes again before he felt two presences, making him open his eyes with a smirk as he saw two wolves both humanoid in body structures, both kneeling towards Kolbe as he approached.

"What can I call you two?" questioned Kolbe as he looked from left to right noticing the size difference between the two.

"I have the ability of speed and focus" said the smaller wolf taking a feminine voice as her eyes shown felinity as well as pride.

"**I have the ability of strength and animal instincts**" said the male werewolf standing tall with his furred arms crossed making Kolbe crack his neck as the two now wore leather armor.

"Thank you, it was getting cold in here" said the female wolf happily letting her muzzle smile while the male werewolf chuckled.

"Now all you two need are names" said Kolbe causing the female to perk up

"I will go by Yokobu, your shikai" she said happily clapping her hands as he fur faded away showing a smiling teen girl with auburn colored hair letting the two turn to the wolf man in question before he showed a grin.

"**Go-Ruden, your bankai**" stated the wolf man proudly letting his fur fade away replacing him with a man in his mid-thirties with two scars going over his eyes which were brown like Yokobu who clapped happily in excitement.

"Can I ask what the werewolf thing was?" questioned Kolbe as the world around them became a tropical forest with a temple.

"Good luck in the future!" yelled Yokobu as Kolbe awoke from his meditation, smirking as he jumped to his feet turning to James, only to see an empty space of where James was sitting looking up to see the training ground layered with various swords.

"James!" questioned Kolbe as he began to walk to the left seeing more swords before he was narrowly crushed by Ichigo who jumped to his feet and ran not noticing Kolbe.

"Oh right, He's learning Bankai, Which reminds me back to the situation, YO ICHIGO!" yelled Kolbe cupping his mouth as Ichigo stopped momentarily

"What!?" replied Ichigo as he kept moving in case Zangetsu came out of nowhere

"Do you know where Yoruichi and James are?" yelled Kolbe as Ichigo ran by stopping briefly to shake his head before grabbing a zanpakuto and run away, leaving Kolbe behind until he sighed making his way to the exit until he could hear giggling…. Wait giggling?

"Okay I must be hearing things" muttered Kolbe as he zoomed up the ladder not noticing the hot springs occupants below.

"Well might as well wait here" muttered Kolbe as he leaned against the wall beside the ladder, making him sigh, followed by another hour before a thought came to mind.

"Better leave a note before leaving" grunted Kolbe as he materialized a note that softly floated to the floor as he left the cave.

"I have to stop that from happening, Don't worry Momo" said Kolbe as he leaped into the air in a shroud of ashes, until he landed on a rooftop in the fifth division.

"I hope we haven't been too long down there" commented Kolbe as he shifted his form to the soul reaper uniform hiding his wolf ears while putting on glasses, until he noticed the dark sky above.

"Oh shit, I may have one chance at this" muttered Kolbe sniffing the air until he caught a familiar scent, making him smile in hope as he began to sprint, sooner becoming a blur of ash as he flew to the top of a roof and see a running figure.

'Bingo' said Kolbe happily as he followed Hinamori for minutes before she shunpo'd to her right where two figures stood in a face down until she landed between them, leaving Kolbe on the roof as he rematerialized with his trench coat and jeans.

"Back down and leave this to me! Hinamori!" yelled Hitsugaya before he felt Momo's zanpakuto on his shoulder.

"Hina… mori?" questioned Toshiro in shock causing Kolbe to crouch down as his zanpakuto materialized in its shikai form, which was the wooden part of a flute in golden paint while it held a blade of a scythe.

"Ready Yokobu?" questioned Kolbe looking to the sword which flashed yellow for a second before he looked back to the trio and leaped with Yokobu spinning viciously.

"Please inherit my will … and slay him!" cried Momo before she went to strike Toshiro only to feel her zanpakuto caught, making her look up to see the blade of the scythe holding it back.

"How troublesome?" said a voice causing Toshiro and Momo to turn and see Kolbe with his back to Momo but holding a firm grip on the flute part of the scythe, making him look menacing as his eyes glowed red.

"Let me handle this" stated Kolbe as he moved to Momo who blinked in surprise as he moved his right hand over her face softly, making her fall to sleep instantly.

"Who are you!?" growled Toshiro as Kolbe placed Momo on the floor softly making the Ryoka look at him with a raised eyebrow

"The names Kolbe, a pleasure to meet you captain Hitsugaya" greeted Kolbe casually while everyone merely stared at his weapon.

"And I just want to say that note, is in Aizen's hand writing… but it's a lie" said Kolbe holding the note firmly before it erupted into black flames until it flew away in ashes, leaving him between Toshiro and Gin who still held his snake smile.

"Will you stop smiling, you're reminding me of a pedophile!" yelled Kolbe as he lifted the scythe onto his shoulders.

"Yo Toshiro get Momo somewhere safe, I'll deal with this bastard!" said Kolbe causing Toshiro to frown as he lifted Momo bridal style.

"How do you know my name?" questioned Toshiro angrily until he saw Kolbe's red eyes, and a shark toothed grin.

"I know everything" giggled Kolbe insanely as he spun the scythe in his left hand before throwing it towards Gin who blocked it with effort until the scythe was pulled back by a chain, letting Kolbe hold it firmly while running towards Gin and Izuru.

"Play your song to the night sky Yokobu!" roared Kolbe as he sent two spinning blades towards Gin who ducked to avoid them, leaving Izuru in the open until the blades stopped in midair and vanished.

"Reign upon the frosted heavens Hyōrinmaru!" yelled a voice causing Kolbe to shield himself in a shadow cocoon, seconds before an ice dragon crashed into Ichimaru.

"A little warning when you do that please!?" yelled Kolbe irritably as Toshiro Hitsugaya landed beside him, shocked to see his body armored with black skeletal limbs and spikes, while his face wore a skeletal mask.

**AN: The armor is Ichigo's fullbring, only with spikes and in the color black.**

"Shoot him… Shinsou**" **said Gin before Kolbe stood in front of Toshiro taking the blade which made him skid slightly but not too far.

"Is Momo far away?" questioned Kolbe turning his head to Toshiro who nodded, preparing to question him until the scythe glowed deep purple.

"Howl to the night sky… Go-Ruden!" declared Kolbe before he erupted with a burst of energy making Toshiro gasp at the sudden appearance until he regained his breath looking forward to see Kolbe in metal armor with a horned helmet while the scythe… became two.

**AN: it's the ancient Nordic armor from skyrim, and the scythes are held like in darksiders 2.**

"**Send him to the depths of hell**" roared Go-Ruden as Kolbe charged spinning the scythes evilly as he jumped to avoid a sword, making him spin upside down until he swung is weapons, sending two waves of grey energy. Making a dust cloud with Kolbe snarling as he sensed the man running, allowing him to shut down his bankai and into his shikai.

"Well that could've gone better" commented Kolbe as he let his zanpakuto vanish into a regular zanpakuto.

An hour later

"What did you do to her exactly?" questioned Toshiro as he, his lieutenant and Kolbe stood before a hospital bed with Momo in deep sleep.

"I freed her from Aizen's illusions" said Kolbe with a hint of anger in his voice before he turned to leave.

"We can't let you leave, If that is ok with you" said Toshiro calmly causing Kolbe to stop in his step until he turned around showing a playful grin.

"The conspirator isn't really after the sokyoku, there really after something inside of Rukia Kuchiki, and if I'm not wrong the execution has been moved up to tomorrow" said Kolbe minutes before a hell butterfly flew into the room.

"My duty has been fulfilled" said Kolbe as he left the duo who listened to the hell butterfly.

"The following message is meant for… all captains and vice-captains. The convict, Kuchiki Rukia's execution date has once again been changed. The time of execution has been moved to… exactly 29 hours from now." Said the recording causing Toshiro to turn to Kolbe, only to see an empty doorway.

"God damn it, even if I stopped Gin the bastard still sped up the date!" growled Kolbe as he ran to the white tower, making his blood rush as he saw a group of soul reapers.

"**MOVE IT**!" roared Kolbe startling the soul reapers as he leaped into the air, kicking off of a unlucky man for him to move higher, ignoring the shouts behind him.

"Don't worry Rukia."

The next day was silent as two soul reapers stood against the street walls, one groaning in annoyance.

"Damn it… I drank too much last night"

"Dumbass, It's not just that, you also smoke too much. Otherwise you wouldn't be drowsy!"

"Ah, Shut up. Stop talking smack to me just because you lost to me yesterday or I'll kill you"

"What? Draw your sword I'll polish you before I clean the street!" yelled the sober shinigami grabbing the hilt of his zanpakuto firmly.

"Hahaha! 'Polish'. That sounds so lame, old fag! Get ready to die!" yelled the half-drunk soul reaper before they heard running followed by soft music.

"Eh?" said the duo looking to the left to see Kenpachi Zaraki turning the corner with Kolbe who had an evil grin on his face.

"Good morning captain Zaraki!" screamed the duo as Zaraki and Kolbe who wore the Daedric armor sprint by followed by Ikakku and Yumichika.

"Which way do we go now, woman?" questioned Kenpachi as he ran beside Kolbe who dragged the Daedric sword behind him looking to Kenpachi's back which held Orihime.

"…Um…" said Orihime looking ahead

"It's probably…" began Orihime until Yachiru hit her face

"That way!" cheered Yachiru causing Kolbe to sigh as he ran beside Kenpachi

"Nuisance… I'll decide myself" said Kenpachi causing Kolbe to laugh as he lifted the sword up.

Meanwhile

"Ah…. Oh Look! a butterfly" said a drowsy Uryu as he smiled towards the butterfly harmlessly flying around

"So cute, hehehe. Is it spring in soul society?" added Uryu

"Mumbling to a butterfly… your hopeless. If you want to, you can chase it, too, Uryu. I won't tell anyone about this" said Ganju

"D… Don't trick me! I won't chase a butterfly. Also, don't call me by my first name. I don't we're that close!" yelled Uryu snapping out of his drowsy state

"What! I don't think we're that close either!" argued Ganju

"Then don't call me by my first name! and also, stop bothering me!" yelled Uryu while Chad sat in silence before he shushed the duo

"What's up?" questioned Ganju

"Do you hear a ruckus outside?" added Uryu as the duo turned to Chad

"Now that you mention it… It sounds like its coming this way… No?" said Ganju before the sounds of fighting stopped

"It stopped" said Uryu before the roof above broke making a small cloud of dust as two figures dropped down.

"What happened, What happened!?" yelled Uryu as he backed away as one figured stepped out of the cloud.

"You… You're… Kenpachi Zaraki, captain of the 11th devision!" cried Ganju yelling at the two vice-captains as Kolbe came into view holding the great sword on his left shoulder.

"**Are we late**?" said Kolbe minutes before Orihime jumped from Kenpachi's shoulder.

"Ishida-kun, Sado- kun, Ganju-kun. You're all safe, I'm so glad!" cheered Orihime

"Inoue-san?" said Uryu making Kolbe turn to Orihime and nod, getting one in return before he leaped through the hole in the roof sending himself soaring into the sky before he held out his right hand, letting it shroud in ash like shadows which spread out into the sky, making a shape before it solidified into… a dragon.

"Bring it on bitches!" roared Kolbe as he landed on the saddle on its back making it roar in pride as it flew towards Sokyoku hill, unnoticed as Kolbe made a cloud around them.

**Chapter done please review if you enjoyed**


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

It was silent among those who were attending the execution, it was so silent the wind was screaming while Rukia stood on a platform in silent regret and self loathing.

"The attendance is horrible… only the 2nd, 4th and 8th are here… absences of the 5th, 11th and 12th are expected, but what are the others thinking…?" muttered Sui Feng looking around until she saw Byakuya making Rukia look shocked at his presence.

"Kuchiki Rukia. Do you… have any last words" said the gruff of voice the head captain causing Rukia to close her eyes as a lone tear ran down her cheek

"Yes… just two requests" said Rukia as she opened her eyes.

meanwhile

"Fly my reptilian friend, we must make haste!" yelled Kolbe steering the dragons head in flight before he saw James on the ground sprinting towards the execution sight.

"Yo James!" yelled Kolbe making James stop and look up, waving before he leaped onto the dragons back.

"Took you long enough" stated James as he held on tightly, before the air was distorted.

"We better hurry!" yelled James causing the dragon to fly faster towards the execution.

Back to the execution.

"… Alright as requested… by tomorrow… all drifters will be sent back safely." Said Yamamoto as Rukia smiled

"Really I'm very grateful" said Rukia

"How cruel… he says that even though he doesn't plan to let them live…" said Isane as she turned to Retsu Unohana

"That is not cruelty, Isane" stated Unohana

"It is kindness, since her end is unavoidable… at the least…" said Unohana

"This will let her pass away peacefully" added Unohana

"Release the seal… of Sokyoku!" ordered Yamamoto minutes before the ropes around the pole part untightened before shooting away, followed by Rukia lifting upward, while the sokyoku erupted with tendrils of fire around it, sooner becoming a bird of fire. Waiting seconds before it zoomed towards Rukia… until a figure appeared between it and Rukia, holding a large cleaver.

"Yo" greeted Ichigo seconds before a thud was heard behind Rukia who looked up to see James in his Artorius armor and wielding the great sword.

"We got here just in time I guess" said james before he flinched at Rukia's outburst.

"Idiots, Why do you keep coming back!?" yelled Rukia causing James to sigh and look up to the sky as a shadow loomed above.

"You already know you can't win against my brother. You'll get killed!. I made my decision. I don't need your help!. GO HOME!" cried Rukia before she noticed the shadow finally, looking up to see a snake like dragon roaring above in pride.

Until Ichigo lost his balance in the sky, turning around as the phoenix leaned back to strike again.

"He's taking longer for this second attack… whatever come" said Ichigo as he turned around with Zangetsu at the ready.

"S..Stop Ichigo That's enough, You won't be able to stop it a second time… You'll be torn to…!" screamed Rukia before the dragon dived down onto the phoenix, making it vanish as it turned back into the spear after being shrouded in ash.

"Bring it on!" cheered Kolbe as he leaped up to James and Ichigo smiling to Rukia who gasped as his body was covered by the Demonic armor.

"Did you send a blood clone to help Momo?" questioned Kolbe as he turned to James, gaining a nod

"Good!" said Kolbe before he brought up his right fist beside Ichigo and james.

"What are you doing!?" questioned Rukia in panic.

"We're breaking the pole!" cheered Kolbe as the trio brought down their weapons, making a bright light, followed by a cloud of dust.

"'Don't help me', 'Go home'. Don't make a fuss brat" said Ichigo as the dust cloud began to die down, showing Kolbe holding Rukia bridal style while James and Ichigo stood at the side.

"I said it before, I'll just keep rejecting your opinion. This is the second time… and again I'll say. We're here to save you. Rukia" said Ichigo causing Rukia to hide her face In Kolbe's chest that felt soft to the touch.

"I'm not saying thank you… Idiot" said Rukia with a smile as Kolbe held her tightly but softly

"Ichigo… I want to ask… what are you all… going to do now. Is there any chance to disappear from here when there's so much people looking…" said Rukia as she gripped the now normal clothed Kolbe who turned to Ichigo with a grin.

"Run" was all Ichigo said with a straight face, making James chuckle happily.

"Im… Impossible. The opponents are captains! There's no way to run!" yelled Rukia startling Kolbe at her outburst.

"Then we'll beat them up first and then run away. Not only us. Inoue, Ishida, And Chad as well are here" said Ichigo happily

"And Ganju and Hanataro" added James offhandedly while waving his left hand.

"We'll save everyone who helped us. And Run away together" said Ichigo making Kolbe manifest his demon armor, at the sound of fighting.

"**Oh Renji's here**" stated Kolbe happily causing the four to look down and see Renji panting heavily.

"RENJI!" yelled Ichigo causing said man to look up

"RUKIA!" yelled Renji in relief

"What a surprise you are still alive" yelled Rukia in relief until she was snatched from Kolbe, making her blink

"Wai… wait Ichigo!" said Rukia and Kolbe

"**What are you doing**!?" yelled Kolbe as Ichigo reared back his arm.

"CATCH HER!" yelled Ichigo as he threw her body towards Renji who froze until they were both sent skidding.

"Ichigo you idiot!" yelled Kolbe as the two yelled back below

"Take her away!" yelled Ichigo. Confusing Renji as he held Rukia

"Don't just stand there, take her away now!" added Ichigo

"That's your job protect her with your life!" said Ichigo causing Renji to frown until he stood up and sprinted away with Rukia in his arms.

"Why are you just looking you fools, Catch them!" ordered Sui Feng causing James and Kolbe to nod to each other before leaping forward with Ichigo in tow. Landing before three lieutenants who staggered to a stop as Kolbe and James stabbed both their swords into the ground like knights.

"Get out of the way!" yelled the fat one, making Kolbe giggle insanely as he walked past the sword, leaving James and Ichigo in wait

"Run! Itegumo!"

"pierce! Gonryōmaru!"

"Crush! Gegetsuburi!"

Was all the lieutenants said as their zanpakuto were released attempting to intimidate Kolbe… who merely laughed insanely

"Let those who hear, run in fear…" said Kolbe as he materialized a second zanpakuto, with pitch black coloring and a red hilt, which had a blood red glow to it as he released small amounts of his spiritual pressure

"**Cerberus**!" roared Kolbe before he was engulfed in a cloud of ashes that swirled upward in a spiral, making the lieutenants grunt as they felt the burst of energy until they could hear snarls of a demon inside the cloud before six eyes could be seen.

"What the…?" gasped Isane before three Rottweiler heads snapped out while biting, barking and snarling as the cloud began to flow away sooner showing Kolbe crouching on the middle heads neck.

"**Ichigo, James… if you may**" sang Kolbe seconds before Marechiyo was sent flying by one punch from Ichigo while James backhanded Chōjirō into unconsciousness leaving Isane alone until Kolbe dropped beside her.

"Sleep" requested Kolbe as he moved is right hand over her eyes softly, before she went limp in his arms, until he sent a shadow sword as James and Ichigo blocked a strike from Byakuya.

"Hey shit face!" greeted James with a smile beside Ichigo.

"I can see you… Byakuya Kuchiki!" declared Ichigo smugly as a moment passed.

"Why… Why do you… Try to save Rukia so many times…!" questioned Byakuya causing Kolbe to growl as he put more force behind the shadow sword, making Byakuya step back

"… I should be asking you. You're her brother, right. Why don't you save her!" argued Ichigo before Byakuya was shoved back by James and Ichigo allowing Kolbe to hold a hammer and scythe mixed weapon.

"Because he doesn't know the truth behind the execution" muttered Kolbe to himself as he stood at Ichigo's side letting the two speak before he and Ichigo were sent back while James leaped away in time.

"**Let's cut the bullshit and fight**!" yelled Kolbe as he stood up in anger followed by Ichigo who scowled as he held Zangetsu tightly.

"Let's send him into last week" agreed Ichigo as the three charged forward attempting to over power Byakuya, only to be held back as he ducked under Kolbe and James' strikes resulting in the two hitting each other's face just barely, while Ichigo manage to strike as Byakuya regained his footing, after the result of Ichigo's attack made a shockwave that broke a boulder out of the ground before Ichigo Shunpo'd away as did Byakuya.

"Interesting… you were able to master shunpo as well… however you're really taking it easy, aren't you?" said Byakuya as Ichigo lifted his zanpakuto onto his shoulder.

"You've been casually analyzing my strength… is it really a good idea to only do that?" said Ichigo smugly as a smirk moved onto his face.

"Aren't you going to attack us?" added Ichigo as James and Kolbe reappeared at his side, each ready for another round as the scythe on Kolbe's shoulder growled like a dog as it gained a red aura.

"You haven't even been able to scratch us once. Can it be that this is… the best you can do?" taunted Ichigo before he went serious, followed by James and Ichigo.

"Hurry up and… use Bankai!" said Ichigo as both Kolbe and James took a fighting stance.

"Earlier you said… that you were going to kill us, and then execute Rukia with your hands." Said Ichigo angrily

"So…?" questioned Byakuya before he felt James and Kolbe's spiritual pressures slightly.

"I don't get it. I'm going to use everything I have… to defeat you. I'll beat you… until you have no strength to execute your own sister with your own hands!" said Ichigo making Kolbe growl

"**What a sick JOKE**!" snarled Kolbe as he flexed his hands around the scythe hammer.

"No matter what the reasons you have… Under whatever circumstances…" said Ichigo in anger

"**Don't ever say that… in front of Rukia again**!" finished Kolbe in a dark tone of voice as he stepped forward beside James.

"Use your Bankai… So we can destroy it" said James as he held the sword on his shoulder while his left hand grabbed his left hip.

"**Then We'll take you to Rukia and… make you cry while apologizing to her feet**!" yelled Kolbe as he restrained from leaping into a fight.

"What shallow taunts… brats!" said Byakuya which made Kolbe shake violently in anger.

"No matter what you say… I will not change my mind… about Rukia's fate… and the three of yours" said Byakuya making Kolbe lose control of himself as he began to smack his head in annoyance while giggling insanely unnoticed.

"You all want me to use Bankai. Don't forget your places, It is a thousand years too early… for you to become worthy to die by my bankai… Scatter, Senbon zakura." Said Byakuya before his shikai activated showing small pink petals zooming towards Ichigo before he sent a ray of blue energy that chipped the side of the mountain and making a large cloud which sooner died down to show Byakuya's left arm bleeding.

"What was that flash of light… Was that your zanpakuto…?" said an amazed Byakuya as James and Kolbe stood in silence at the sight of a crevasse between them both that led to Ichigo.

"Kurosaki Ichigo" said Byakuya

"Yeah. At the instant of the slash… it absorbs my spiritual energy… and releases highly condensed spiritual energy at the tip of the blade. Magnifying the slash attack… and the flies forward. That is zangetsu's… special power. I've never been able to do an aimed shot before. Until today, I... the day I didn't even know I made this happen" said Ichigo as Kolbe and James took fighting stances.

"Urahara-san once told me… 'the thing I can teach you is preparation'. I didn't even know what he meant… until I trained with Zangetsu. The only person who could tell me about Zangetsu. Was Zangetsu himself… " said Ichigo as he gripped the sword again.

"I'll say it again, Byakuya Kuchiki." Said Ichigo as he stabbed Zangetsu into the ground.

"Fight us with your bankai, We will definitely defeat you" declared Ichigo as James and Kolbe stayed in their fighting stances.

"Charging towards the sky… What an arrogant name… So be it" said Byakuya Kuchiki as he flipped the sword down and dropped it.

"Since you all so strongly desire… my Bankai… witness it with your eyes and remember it well." Stated Byakuya as he looked towards a shocked Ichigo.

"Don't worry. You won't regret it. Before you can do that… You most certainly be rendered dust in front of me. Bankai" said Byakuya as swords began to rise from the ground like water, easily towering over the men.

"Senbon Zakura Kageyoshi" stated Byakuya minutes before Ichigo shunpo'd as a cloud of pink petals crashed into the ground he once stood, making James and Ichigo leap away as they were followed by the mass of tiny pink blades.

"James, think we could speed up?" yelled Kolbe as he zoomed on his feet, looking up to see Ichigo send a blue wave of energy that was blocked by a pillar of Byakuya's Bankai.

"James, Heads up!" warned Kolbe as James leaped in time to avoid a whip of the petal like blades, leaving Kolbe open to attack… which sent him flying with his sides bleeding as he flew forward crashing down before Ichigo landed on his back.

"Damn I thought I had it… But… I guess it's only logical. By using only the initial release… Its impossible to beat bankai, I totally underestimated you…" panted Ichigo as he crawled off of a groaning Kolbe who showed his wounds healing under the armor.

"Be careful of your choice of words, Brat. You sound like you've achieved bankai." Said Byakuya offhandedly as he turned from James who stood in a knights stance with his sword on his shoulders.

"Yeah… That's exactly what I'm implying, Byakuya Kuchiki!" declared Ichigo proudly as Kolbe stood up growling angrily as his right arm pulsed outward before reforming with a growl.

"**I'll break his legs and let him crawl**!" muttered Kolbe as he stood beside Ichigo ignoring his arms bulging in anger.

"What did you say?" said Byakuya in utter surprise as Ichigo balanced himself.

"You answered with a question I know you heard me. You don't believe me, do you…?" said Ichigo before Kolbe's arm's bulging moved up his shoulder, making him grunt as he held his right shoulder as spiked sprouted on his shoulder

"So it doesn't matter if I say it the 2nd or 3rd time. If you refuse to believe my words… What about your own two eyes, Byakuya Kuchiki!" yelled Ichigo proudly as he lifted the sword behind him.

"Watch carefully… this is… my bankai" said Ichigo before he swung Zangetsu forward letting the cloth wrap around his right arm before he exploded with reiatsu and clouds of dust in a whirlwind. Blocking everyones view until the cloud faded away, showing Ichigo in a jacket version of the shinigami uniform, along with a slim zanpakuto in black.

"Tensa Zangetsu" stated Ichigo as he turned back to Byakuya who was shocked

"What is… that thing?" said Byakuya as he examined the sword.

"That small… object… is… his bankai?" said Byakuya to himself but loud enough for Kolbe and James to hear.

"Isn't that just… the normal sealed form of your zanpakuto?" said Byakuya before a thought crossed his mind as he looked to James and Kolbe.

"I see… with the execution. With the bankai. It seems you all… really enjoy stepping on our pride" said Byakuya in anger

"Then I shall carve your bodies… the penalty for… violating our pride!" declared Byakuya letting a cloud of petals rise behind him until he froze… at the sight of Ichigo, James and Kolbe aiming their weapons at his neck.

"Does that 'Pride' thing… have anything to do with Rukia's execution?" questioned Ichigo angrily as Kolbe held his calm demeanor

"If so, than we'll step on it… just as you said. Since that's exactly… what I obtained Bankai for!" declared Ichigo as the three leaped away with Kolbe glowing blood red slightly.

"You… why did you all move your blades away from my throat. Was it to show your confidence. Arrogance… is often the undoing of a would be victor. I will say once more… the thing that your holding can not possibly be your bankai. It is impossible for something so small to be bankai, and… it is impossible for a mere drifter to achieve bankai" said Byakuya

"You will regret it… after my first strike… you will regret not slicing my throat open when you had the chance… Miracles only happen once." Stated Byakuya before he glared towards Ichigo

"Don't count on getting another, brat!" finished Byakuya before he sent a wave of shards towards Ichigo while Kolbe and James ran from his sides, with Kolbe holding a scythe while James dragged a blood whip behind himself, Letting Kolbe move close while James stood behind Byakuya a good distance, both making a distraction as Ichigo appeared in front of Byakuya with Zangetsu in a swing which was blocked by a shield of petals, leaving Byakuya again distracted as James and Kolbe attacked, with Kolbe swing downward and James flicked the whip forward, both being blocked by more petals, allowing Ichigo to avoid the petals chasing him but moving hopelessly.

"What's wrong, too fast for you? Do you know I can… go even faster?" said Ichigo as he used shunpo to make perfect copies of his form around Byakuya. While James and Kolbe stood patiently until they nodded to each other.

"**BANKAI!**!" Yelled Kolbe as he erupted with a blast of reiatsu, halting the fight as he was obscured from sight, leaving them waiting minutes until three blurs zoomed out towards Byakuya who shielded himself from a hellhound that had a dog verson of Kolbe's armor.

"Keruberosu no kyōdai" stated Kolbe evilly as he appeared beside the other two hounds, letting them snarl towards Byakuya hungrily.

"Earlier you said that… Miracles only happen once…" yelled Ichigo as he fell from above until he reappeared behind Byakuya

"So what you call it this time?" finished Ichigo before he stabbed missed Byakuya's abdomen getting his hand

"I see… you take all of the power of Bankai… and compress it into a small condense form" said Byakuya as he held the blade firmly yet softly.

"Then you use the power of Bankai to perform hyper speed combat. That is the power… of your bankai." Said Byakuya getting a shrug from Ichigo

"Very well then… this power of yours… I shall eradicate it!" declared Byakuya before he shoved Ichigo back to Kolbe

"Watch carefully, Ichigo Kurosaki" informed Byakuya

"This is it." Began Byakuya as the petal swirled upward.

"The form that forgoes all defenses… and concentrates solely on the annihilation of the enemy. This is…" said Byakuya as he glared towards Ichigo and Kolbe who snarled as the hounds barked before becoming scythes.

"Senbon Zakura's true form. Senbon Zakura Kageyoshi Senkei" stated Byakuya as thousands of swords appeared in a perfect circle.

"Don't worry… these thousands swords… will not strike you all together. I swore that… this senkei… would only show to those I wished to slay personally. You three are the second… to ever see this." Said Byakuya as a sword flew to his outstretched hand.

"Thanks for the compliment" commented Ichigo with a smile causing the two teens to take fighting stances.

"Let us begin" said Byakuya before he and Ichigo charged each other, making a shockwave as James and Kolbe ran forward, seeing Ichigo block Byakuya, making them prepare to lunge forward until they had to fend off the swords. Leaving the two soul reapers clashing without mercy.

"James we need to get this over with, I'm running out of running space!" yelled Kolbe as he narrowly lost an arm that healed instantly.

"I was about to say the same thing!" agreed James as he backhanded with no effort until he noticed Ichigo and Byakuya skidding away from each other, until he watched Ichigo look to the right until he just blocked a strike from Byakuya, until he was saved by Kolbe who took a sword to the shoulder.

"**Keep your head in the game moron**!" coughed Kolbe as he ran with his right arm limp at his side, ducking as a sword shot over his head, until another stabbed into his back making James run to his side.

"Your gonna be ok just hang in there, and don't call me moron I'm smarter than you" said James as he ripped the sword out of Kolbe's back making said teen smirk until he saw a sword zoom towards James behind him,

"**Move!**" yelled Kolbe as he pushed James back, letting four swords Impale him without mercy.

"Kolbe, you fucking idiot!" growled James before he heard Byakuya speaking.

"Hadō #2 Byakurai" stated Byakuya before James was sent flying off of the mountain with a grunt, leaving an impaled Kolbe as he felt his vision blur, seeing Ichigo stagger

"You are at your limit, Ichigo Kurosaki" stated Byakuya as Ichigo looked up

"Say… what?" questioned Ichigo before his body tensed as Kolbe's vision became grey, shaking violently as a Voice echoed in his mind.

"**DON'T BE WEAK!" **roared a voice as Kolbe's vision began to clear but with black cracks at the edge of his eyes sight, followed by demonic laughter as his body stood up on its own, making him cry in pain as his body painfully grew spiked organic armor.

"**LET ME TAKE THE HANDLE!" **roared the voice as Kolbe's mouth opened to show rows of teeth, while two horns grew at the back.

"Don't!" yelled Kolbe as he saw Ichigo grab Byakuya's zanpakuto as the hollow mask began to form.

"Idiot… I told you… If you die, I suffer, too… " said Ichigo as Kolbe's possessed body shakily moved to the two combatants with an evil grin on its armored face.

"Who are you?" questioned Byakuya not noticing the body move closer.

"Who am i… I have… no name!" said Ichigo as he looked up to show the hollow mask forming, shocking Byakuya long enough for him to strike upward, letting them both finally notice Kolbe's rage fueled body.

"**I'll beat you to death with your own limbs**!" roared the body as it zoomed towards Byakuya who blocked the hollow possessed Ichigo, who laughed as Kolbe's body sent Byakuya flying while the two looked at each other with narrowed eyes before they laughed and turned to Byakuya.

"Your really worthless after all, Ichigo!" laughed the hollow as it swung Kolbe's body towards Byakuya who blocked but left his back open

"Just being in bankai's spiritual pressure… made your bones shake like crazy. You're a big disgrace. Watch carefully! Let me… show you… How to use bankai correctly!" laughed the hollow as he crushed a sword, before swinging tensa Zangetsu, sending a black getsuga towards Byakuya. Letting Ichigo and Kolbe appear on both sides of the captain. Who avoided the energy attack only to be flanked at the front and back.

"Haha/**HAHA**!" laughed the duo as they made a shockwave of spiritual pressure cracking the armor on Kolbe's possessed body body the left side of it chipped off showing an exhausted Kolbe as the rest of the armor cracked away with an emotionless laugh.

'Ohhh that really fucked up my day' groaned Kolbe as he laid in a white void, making him groan as he stood up feeling his body ache until he heard a whimper, making him turn to see a small toddler to his left making him run to her aid.

"Shirubā what happened?" questioned Kolbe in worry as he hugged the little girl softly, making her cry as they heard an evil laugh fade away.

"Big brother was here?" whimpered the toddler as Kolbe felt the anger fade away, with the laughter, making him look around in worry.

"Don't worry he's gone now, your safe" said Kolbe as he sat down with his legs crossed before he heard a voice from the outside world.

"I'll be fine, you go and help the man" said Shiruba as the world flashed white with Kolbe opening his eyes to see Orihime looking down at him in worry until she smiled, calling the others over.

"Kolbe, your ok" said Uryu as he and Ichigo helped Kolbe to his feet making him grunt as the wound of his leg fully healed.

"Where's James at, didn't he get sent flying?" questioned Kolbe until he was gibs slapped at the back of his head, leading to James in the Artorius armor.

"I'm here, you all go on ahead, we'll catch up" said James causing the group to protest until he held up his hand,

"We are needed here in the future, You will see us again" said James before the group left, leaving them for an hour of which they leaped up onto the remains of the execution stand, looking down at the middle, hiding their presence as two figures appeared silently, followed by a white ribbon swirling.

"Wha… What the hell was that. What the… this is… the hill of sokyoku" said Renji as he held Rukia in his arms.

"Welcome… Abarai-kun" said Aizen as he approached the duo with Gin at his side.

"Put Kuchiki Rukia down, and step aside" requested Aizen

"Captain, Aizen… Why are you still alive. No, wait… What… did you just say?" said Renji as Kolbe and James unsheathed their zanpakuto simultaneously

"That's a strange question… You should have heard what I said. You've always been the troublesome one. Don't make me repeat myself" said Aizen with a kind smile that definitely betrayed the situation.

"I told you to put Kuchiki Rukia down… and step aside, Abarai-kun" repeated Aizen causing James and Kolbe to take a jumping stance.

"I refuse" stated Renji loud enough for the two to hear.

"What?" questioned Aizen with a smile.

"I said… I refuse, Captain Aizen!" said Renji as he held Rukia closer.

"Very well than. It is okay, Gin." Said Aizen holding his right hand out as Gin grabbed his zanpakuto

"You are too stubborn, Abarai-kun, It can't be helped that you refused… when I told you to leave Kuchiki Rukia with me. I understand how you feel right now… so it's fine if you want to hold on to Kuchiki Rukia" said Aizen as he grabbed the hilt of his zanpakuto signaling Kolbe and James to act.

"Leave your arms here and step aside" said Aizen as he swung, seconds before a cloud erupted in front of Renji who gasped as he heard coughing from the cloud

"Oh shut up, you have a helmet on, so you shouldn't be coughing!" yelled James, making the coughing stop as the cloud faded away showing Kolbe and James.

"**Renji, is Rukia okay**?" questioned Kolbe as he looked to Renji who had his zanpakuto ready leaving his right arm with a small gash half way up.

"And who might you two be?" questioned Aizen, making Kolbe turn around with a snarl while James stood in silence in a knight's stance.

"Who we are…we are your inner demons that's who we are, weakling" said James as Kolbe lifted the Daedric sword onto his shoulders, leaving Aizen smiling unaffected by the insult

"Very well than, since your all mighty… I shall carve you down with my blade." Said Aizen as he tipped his zanpakuto downward and let it drop.

"Shatter…" began Aizen until Kolbe moved in a blur, grabbing the hilt from the air, and roundhouse kicking Aizen back, making him skid as a look of amusement appeared on his face.

"**Kyōka Suigetsu, main ability is to hypnotize the opponents, the power of a false god" **stated Kolbe as he tossed the blade to James, who eyed the sword with no fear as he threw it to the ground before Aizen, who smiled as he picked it up, casually walking to the two who stood in wait, moving behind Kolbe who simply chuckled.

"**We can see you… Aizen**" stated Kolbe as he spun around punching the sword of Aizen who had wide eyes of shock, followed by a scowl as he was kicked back by James.

"How are you able to resist Kyōka Suigetsu?" questioned Aizen as Kolbe simply chuckled.

"Well he did ask" said James as he looked to Kolbe and back to Aizen.

"We're already… at the point of being gods" stated James innocently while Aizen blinked.

"**You're at a stalemate Sosuke Aizen, so give up your little plan, you'd fail anyway**" stated Kolbe as he let the armor fade away into ashes showing his human clothing.

"Well I guess I have no choice…. But to be serious" chuckled Aizen ducking in time to avoid a side swipe from Kolbe who roared in anger as he swung downward only to be blocked by Tousan who grunted as his muscles strained against the force.

"You're at an end Aizen!" roared James as he swung in an arch towards Aizen, who smiled as a blade shot towards James who staggered with Aizen rushing by him, making James reach for his leg until he fell onto his back quickly getting back up to see Aizen running to Renji who sent his shikai towards Aizen who blocked it effortlessly.

"Renji run!" yelled James. Only to be late as Renji was sent flying with Rukia in Aizen's grasp, smiling as Kolbe turned to Aizen.

"**AIZEN!**" roared Kolbe as he backhanded Tousan away to Gin startling the two as he sprinted to Aizen who pulled his right hand from Rukia's chest, turning in time to see Kolbe's fist collide with his jaw, sending him to the floor viciously.

"**I'LL TEAR OUT YOUR LIVER AND FORCE FEED IT TO YOU AS YOU SCREAM!**" Shouted Kolbe as he ran to Aizen with no hint of mercy sending punch after punch into the latter, who was now on his feet with his face becoming bruised and bloodied until he caught a fist.

"**Not even your god like complex will stop me!"** yelled Kolbe as he released a surge of reiatsu making Aizen wince as he was slammed into the ground and tossed to Gin and Tousan who were shocked.

"You… have quite a punch, whoever you are" said Aizen as he stood showing his bruised face, with a weak smile, as it began to heal.

"Mind if I join in the tag team!?" questioned a voice causing Kolbe and James to look and see Ichigo beside Renji who held his shoulder to support himself.

"Ichigo help Rukia" ordered James as Ichigo stepped forward, nodding as he approached a shocked Rukia who looked at her chest.

"Rukia are you okay?" questioned Ichigo as Rukia looked up in shock.

"I'm fine, but what about Kolbe" said Rukia as she looked towards Kolbe who had his back to them, scowling towards Aizen who smiled as he examined the cube like shape in his finger tips, looking up to see Kolbe scowling until he began to grin.

"**It seems your about to be outmatched Aizen… unless those Hollows get here late!**" said Kolbe, hiding his hand behind his back until he pulled it back out…. Holding an exact replica of what Aizen had.

"Impossible, only one Hogyoku can exist" said Aizen with a confidant smile which slowly faded as Kolbe grinned with his eyes going black with golden iris'.

"**Like what my friend said… we're already at the point of godhood**" said Kolbe as his voice became transparent, followed by his face being covered by a black substance that slowly made the bottom of a skull.

"So he has" said Aizen, looking to James who stood in wait happily and confident.

"The captains should be here by now." Said James, minutes before Aizen was halted from bringing out his zanpakuto, showing Yoruichi and Sui Feng.

"What a… nostalgic face" said Aizen as he looked down.

"Don't move. If you even move one muscle" warned Yoruichi.

"You'll lose your head" added Sui Feng, until she noticed a blade poised towards Aizen's neck.

"Very well…" said Aizen before crash's could be heard, causing everyone to turn and see three giants.

"Impossible, even those three are traitors…!?" said Yoruichi

"What will you do now, not even you can come after me while fighting all of them at the same time can you?" said Aizen before Kolbe turned to the three giants, confusing everyone as he clapped his hands together while causing a shockave

"**Make them sleep Terragon!**" roared Kolbe as he stood up with a grin, turning to Aizen as a shadow from behind them move towards the giants, making them look up to see a giant statue, lazily stepping onto the mountain while holding a hammer.

"**Mente corruptorum tua liceat animas cruciari auxilium**" said the giant as he looked down to the giants, preparing to leap before he looked up to see a giant land in front of the three giants.

"Kuukaku!" cheered Yoruichi before the ground cracked where a foot once stood, making her and Sui Feng look up to see Terragon falling to the giants, leaving Kolbe and James as Aizen simply kept his smile.

"Oh what ever shall I do?" said Gin as he watched the giants in combat, holding his left hand with a shrug before it was grabbed, followed by a sword at his throat

"Don't move, please" said Rangiku as she held his hand tighter.

"Sorry, captain Aizen… she got me" stated Gin cooly, making James approach him with silence, making Rangiku look up and gulp as his eyes glowed grey.

"This is the end." Stated Yoruichi

"What did you say?" questioned Aizen before Kolbe stepped forward with his arms crossed smugly.

"Don't you sense it, Aizen. You have been surrounded… completely" said Yoruichi, causing Aizen to look around to see the captains, vice captains and other figures, one with fire for hair joined by the giant.

"I can sense the filth of deceit from you mortal soul" said the fire haired man with a voice of Pride, letting Kolbe snicker as a man in a hoodie, blood stained jeans and sneakers stood beside him with his head down, slowly looking up to show a toothed grin and blood red eyes.

"Well, hello fuck face, you seem to be in a shit place" joked the man tilting his head slightly.

"It's over, Aizen" stated Yoruichi, turning to the grinning man in question as his clothes became ash until it was replaced by a singlet, same jeans and sneakers but with scythes. Narrowing his eyes beside Kolbe as they noticed a smirk.

"What?. What's so funny, Aizen?" questioned Yoruichi in confusion.

"Yeah.. sorry, but… It's time" said Aizen causing Yoruichi's eyes to widen as she was ripped away from Aizen, followed by Sui Feng after a bolt of blue electricity shot by, showing her in the arms of a teen sized man with a silver mask, joined by his torso holding various music speakers, looking up to see golden light surround Aizen who smiled… until Kolbe approached him quickly being face to face with a savage grin while gripping the back of his head.

"A little going away gift." Chuckled Kolbe before he tore his head open showing multiples skulls, screaming in anger as Aizen froze, before Kolbe leaped away while his head fixed together again with him smiling evilly.

"Have a nice trip to that shitty Kingdom, oh false god!" yelled Kolbe as Aizen floated upward, followed by Gin and Tousan.

"Menos grande!" yelled Sui Feng in shock as she unconsciously held the teen in worry, blushing as the teen tilted his head to her in silence before eye smiling at her.

"Stop!" ordered Yamamoto as Kolbe and James turned to him.

"Commander?"

"That beam of light is 'Negation'. The Menos use it to rescue their comrades. Once the light is cast… the area inside the light becomes a completely separate dimension and impenetrable from the outside." Stated Yamamoto, looking to Kolbe questioningly while the teen smirked.

"Everyone who has fought the Menos before know this. From the moment that beam of light came down… Aizen has gone… out of our reach." Continued Yamamoto before Kolbe and James looked up, not paying attention to Komamura yell to Tousan until Kolbe laughed in joy, confusing everyone until they finally noticed the complete skull mask on his face with two horns on the back of it.

"**Whenever you decide to attack… Aizen, Just know if you want your plans to succeed…**!" yelled Kolbe as he pointed to Aizen.

"Expect us…" said added James as he stood beside Kolbe and the man who grinned.

"To put those plans to the useless pile!" laughed the man before he and the rest of the newcomers vanished into dust letting Sui Feng fall until she was caught and put down carefully, allowing the teen to salute and vanish, after Aizen broke the glasses.

"Expect yourself to be overthrown from that seat in the sky" muttered Kolbe

"Goodbye, shinigami. And goodbye, young drifters, you were certainly annoying" said Aizen before the tear in the sky closed, allowing Kolbe and James to fall down in worry, gasping happily until James smacked Kolbe's head making the latter flinch.

"Way to make us targets, idiot" said James before he stood up and made his way to the side of the cliff, leaving Kolbe alone with the skull mask in his hands as it slowly crumbled away, showing multiple scars on his form and clothes.

"He ruined my clothes!" cried Kolbe in a cartoonish matter before he was tackled into a hug, surprising him as Rukia cried into his shoulder.

"I'm so glad you came!" cried Rukia softly as Kolbe stood up with her in his arms making him smile until he was approached by Yamamoto, making him chuckle nervously, before he looked to see Unohana walk towards the wounded.

"I'd rather talk to you than her, so please lecture me!" begged Kolbe as he kneeled down to Yamamoto who looked to Unohana, before chuckling lightly.

"I was originally going to thank you and your friends for taking off our blindfolds" said Yamamoto of which made Kolbe less nervous as he held Rukia until she was called by Unohana, with Byakuya getting his right arm bandaged.

"Kuchiki Rukia-san, please come. Captain Kuchiki would like to speak with you" said Unohana, causing Kolbe to zoom to her in seconds, surprising Unohana as he set Rukia down silently, avoiding eye contact with the captain until he looked at her with a scared smile.

"Hello Retsu Unohana" greeted Kolbe before he was dragged off by James, who threw him to the ground surprising the captains and vice-captains at the action.

"I think you should let them be for the moment" said James before walking to the human group, leaving Kolbe alone until he shrugged and leaped to the execution stand with a proud smile.

**And Kablooooooooooooooooooom another chapter done, if you enjoyed the chapter fell free to review and tell me what I missed, hope you all have a nice day or night whatever time you read this…**

translation:

Keruberosu no kyōdai/ Brothers of Cerberus.

Mente corruptorum tua liceat animas cruciari auxilium/ Of corrupt minds, may I be permitted to help the souls to be tormented


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

**this chapter may contain an ooc Hiyori so don't hate me**

It had been a week since Aizen left the soul society, it left Kolbe and James excited for the future. Both knowing exactly what was going to happen. Right now Kolbe was standing in wait as Uryu, Chad and Orihime were changing into their human clothing, Kolbe himself decided to change his attire, which consisted of a long sleeved shirt, grey jeans, black sneakers and fingerless gloves.

"Wow, It looks good on you Sado-san" said Uryu

"You look like a chivalrous quincy" added Uryu getting a sigh from Kolbe as he stood outside, preparing to open the door until it opened showing Orihime with a skirt.

"Ah, Kolbe-san can you come with me to find Rukia?" said Orihime not waiting for an answer as Kolbe was dragged behind her.

"This is so cute! Kuchiki-san will love this!" said Orihime as she held the dress in front of her, not noticing Kolbe leap onto the roof with a simple hop like motion, letting him run on the roof unnoticed until he caught sight of Ichigo.

"Yo Ichigo!" greeted Kolbe as he leaped upward making Ichigo look up to see Kolbe land in front of him, showing small cracks at his feet as he stood up straight.

"How are those injuries?" questioned Kolbe as the two began to walk

"They're healed…" said Ichigo as the two walked in a silence, until Ichigo stopped and turned to a panting Orihime.

"Wh… What's up Inoue?" questioned Ichigo as Kolbe blinked in silence, making him frown as he noticed the worried look.

"And where did you get the outfit?" added Ichigo as Orihime panted in front of them.

"Sh… she's gone… I can't find Kuchiki-san anywhere in the city." Said Orihime before the three ran for the infirmary, with Kolbe making a shadow path upward to a window that Ichigo was climbing up to, until he was startled by Kolbe lifting him up.

"RENJI!" yelled Ichigo as he leaned in the window, until he was headbutted by said person.

"Shut up!" yelled Renji

"What the hell do you want… I was about to say a really cool line" added Renji as he leaned back from Ichigo.

"Rukia…Do you know where she went?" said Ichigo making Kolbe think until he turned and knocked his head against the outside wall, confusing the people with him until he turned to them, showing a small amount of blood that slowly pooled back into the healing wound.

"I know where Rukia is, Kuchiki, do you remember a person known as Kaien shiba?" questioned Kolbe causing Ichigo to blink as he hurriedly grabbed Kolbe and Orihime and shunpo'd away.

"You don't need to hold me you idiot!" yelled Kolbe before he exploded into three large bullets of ash, and follow Ichigo and Orihime until they came to a walking pace as they approached an odd building.

"Wow, this looks completely retarded" said Kolbe after he rematerialized behind Orihime.

"Oh… I knew we'd find you here" said Ichigo, causing Kolbe to turn in his direction to see Rukia wiping her nose until she smiled at the sight of Kolbe.

"Ichigo, Inoue, Kolbe" said Rukia before she was embraced by a worried Kolbe, making her close her eyes while returning the hug.

"… Looks like you're done talking. Let's go They said they'd open the gate to our world tomorrow. You're still not fully recovered yet, Right. Get some rest for tomorrow" said Ichigo as Kolbe softly kissed Rukia's forehead.

"… Yeah I will… But first I want to tell you." Said Rukia turning to Ichigo

"I've decided to remain here." Said Rukia as Kolbe walked by her to stand beside Ichigo

"ok… That's good" said Ichigo with a smile, surprising Rukia at his quick agreement.

"Well… If you've already made up you're mind… if that's what you really want. Then the best thing the best thing for you would be to stay here… I remember that was the reason why I wanted to save you in the first place" said Ichigo with a smile.

Ze next day

The Rei shi Henkanki was activated as Kolbe and James approached the group of friends, both holding smirks as they each held a soul reaper badge.

"Well Kuchiki-san, take care" said Uryu

"Chad, Ishida, Inoue. Take care of yourselves" said Rukia turning around until she was met with Kolbe kissing her lips, leaning back with a cheeky grin as James face palmed.

"I'm sure we'll see each other soon" said Kolbe before he was knocked out by James, who dragged him away, leaving Rukia and Ichigo.

"See ya… Rukia" said Ichigo with a smile at the sight of Rukia's blush.

"Yeah, Thanks Ichigo" said Rukia as the group approached the portal, letting the bright light shine until the group burst into a sprint… with James dragging Kolbe behind.

"Why? Why do we have to go through this place again!?" yelled Ichigo as James ran forward, with Kolbe skidding after him.

"Just run like your being chased by a titan!" yelled James, confusing the group until they ran out of a square doorway.

"Huh" said Ichigo before the group fell, and caught.

An hour later

Kurosaki residence, 7:34 AM, September 1.

"Why are you even here?" questioned Ichigo as Kolbe casually sat on his computer chair, using the computer he bought yesterday.

"I'm being your bodyguard by choice, if you give me permission" answered Kolbe as he switched off the computer as Ichigo moved to the door, picking up the pouch Isshin gave him.

"Dad! Here take it back" said Ichigo as he handed the pouch to Isshin letting Kolbe walk by before he turned around and caught the pouch until Ichigo took it back.

"SAY WHAT!?" yelled Ichigo as Kolbe turned around, with a raised eyebrow

"Daddy doesn't need it anymore. So Ichigo should have it" said Isshin, causing Kolbe to chuckle

"Hey, why did you tie it to my uniform!?" yelled Ichigo as he attempted to get the thing off him.

"Ichigo, don't worry about it now the bus will be here soon so quit you're yapping!" ordered Kolbe, causing Ichigo to stand at attention making Kolbe piss himself laughing on the floor before he stood up.

"Ohhh come on let's go, my day just got amusing" laughed Kolbe as he moved to the door, looking to the left to see James casually against a car.

"Feels similar to our world" said James, making Kolbe shrug as he approached his friend, sooner joined by Ichigo who had a look of irritation.

"Let's go before I decide to kill my old man!" growled Ichigo, causing the two to chuckle as they followed, arriving earlier to school with James and Ichigo clotheslining Keigo, with Kolbe casually walking over his body.

"Morning Mizuiro" greeted Kolbe as he followed.

"Morning Kolbe-san" replied Mizuiro

"Good morning Kurosaki-kun, Kolbe-san and Rees-kun!" cheered Orihime as the three entered the class.

"I told you Orihime, Just say James" said James, making Kolbe look at him with a bored look making the latter smirk.

"Morning, looks like your hair is messy as always today" said Uryu while fixing his glasses.

"Can I ask you a question?" said James as he looked to Uryu.

"You just did" said Kolbe as he took a seat getting a smack from James who made him growl.

"When you fix your glasses… are you secretly flipping us off?" said James causing Uryu to decline until Orihime's breasts were groped from behind, causing James and a foot to send Chizuru to the floor with a blood nose.

"How could you hit a girl James?" said Kolbe in sarcastic shock, making James turn and glare annoyingly to Kolbe who rolled his eyes, bringing a book out.

"Oh Kolbe, why are you reading fifty shades of Grey!?" yelled James causing Kolbe to throw the book at his face.

"God damn it James!" yelled Kolbe as he caught the book in midair, finding his page to his relief, preparing to read again until Miss Ochi arrived.

"Alright scurry back to your seats, brats!" announced the teacher, continuing her talk until Kolbe and James sensed a hollow, making them leave behind clones. Or shadows, as they snuck out of the window while Ichigo ran out the door.

"I have its scent!" declared Kolbe as he summoned his demon armored, looking to James who had his Artorius armor and greatsword. Both running as Ichigo came into view, greeting them casually. Until they flew upward where they caught the hollow quickly, the hollow to the duo looked like a humanoid pig.

"Make up your mind Beef or pork?" yelled Ichigo as he struck the mask, leaving Kolbe and James on the street sooner joined by Chad and Inoue, not noticing the two look around on guard.

"We'll meet you guys back at the school" said the duo before they leaped away until they noticed a figure upside down above.

"So we get to meet him after all" said Kolbe as he and James ran forward.

An hour later in the classroom, Kolbe and James were on the verge of falling asleep, both having their headphones playing until Kolbe bolted upright with his ears going back into hiding at the sudden presence.

"Hirako Shinji. Nice to meet you all!" said a student, causing Kolbe and James to look at the person casually, as he moved to the seat between the two.

"I'll be sitting between you two gentleman from now on, let's treat each other nicely" said Shinji as he sat down, until Ichigo's hollow badge went off, causing Kolbe to leap out of the window unnoticed, except for Shinji who blinked.

"He's suicidal" stated James casually.

"Uh… Okay" said Shinji with a sweatdrop.

The following night

"Why do I have to put up with this hollow crap?" growled Kolbe as he and James stood on a roof, both facing each other.

"Because, after you told me about that rage thing I've been thinking of things, for example… you said it was triggered after being impaled right" said James getting a nod from Kolbe who stopped in thought.

"Maybe you should…" said James until Kolbe jumped to his feet with a grin.

"Give myself a hollow mask!" cheered Kolbe, making James blink in boredom until he shrugged until Kolbe reached for his face.

"Wait, Kolbe don't…!" yelled James, making Kolbe stop and turn to him in confusion until he followed James' gaze, showing a familiar hollow.

"grand fiher!" growled Kolbe as James stood beside him.

"Should we avenge Masaki?" questioned James as he leaned over the ledge to see Kon below in Ichigo's body.

"**Let's cut the fucker down!**" said Kolbe causing James to turn and see a black skull mask over Kolbe's face, followed by his shoulders being armored.

"**You help Ishida, I'll get Kon out of this mess" **said Kolbe as he dropped off the roof, followed by James leaping to another building.

"You… you're…" said Kon as he stepped away until the ground shook, showing a dust cloud.

"**GRAND FISHER!**" roared an echoed voice, making the two gulp as Kolbe stepped out of the dust cloud with the hollow mask's mouth open in a grin.

"Kolbe?" questioned Kon until he noticed the pitch black zanpakuto in Kolbe's grasp

"**Kon, Ichigo told you pacifically not to do ANYTHING**!" said Kolbe with a voice of annoyance, walking past Kon who chuckled in fear as Kolbe looked up.

"WHO ARE YOU TO INTERRUPTED MY REVENGE!?" yelled Grand Fisher as he landed on the street in anger.

"**I'm not interrupting, I'm just telling this idiot to go home, LIKE HE WAS SUPPOSED TO!**" said Kolbe as he turned to Kon who gulped.

"**Kon go… WHAT**!?" began Kolbe until he turned to see Kon running up a wall followed by Grand Fisher

"**Oh for fuck sake!**" growled Kolbe as he followed suit by manipulating the air sending himself upward in time to see Grand Fisher being held back by a shield… and Isshin.

"**Bout time you got here Isshin!**" growled Kolbe as he landed beside Kon, kicking him in the face while happily saluting to Isshin.

"Well, Kolbe-san. You're taking this well seeming though this is our first encounter" said Isshin as he casually swiped Grand fisher, killing him in an instant…. Way to faster than the anime or manga.

"**Well, I know many things, from past, present and future, I guess you could call me the all knower, huh?**" joked Kolbe as he lifted the mask off, smiling happily, until he took a serious look

"**Did it feel good?**" questioned Kolbe as he looked to Isshin.

"**To have revenge?**" added Kolbe, causing Isshin to look down.

"It did somewhat?" said Isshin before Kolbe chuckled as he turned to leave not noticing Kisuke arrive

"Well take care than, Oh hey Urahara!" said Kolbe before he leaped away as Kisuke waved.

The next day

"We're progressing rather quickly in this world aren't we?" questioned James as Kolbe sat on the tree branch above on the school, shrugging at the question.

"Yeah, well at least we'll be getting some kind of action." Said Kolbe as he looked down to the street below seeing Shinji walking away from the school, causing Kolbe to nod at James who leaped from the school at his side letting them land quietly while following Shinji.

"When do you think Hiyori will get here?" whispered James as he and Kolbe crouched on the roof, keeping Shinji in sight until said person was kicked into a street pole.

"And she's here" said Kolbe casually as he and James stood up, walking to the side as Orihime and Chad came into view.

"Well it seems we weren't the only ones to be suspicious" said James as he leaped between the four, making Hiyori blink as he looked at her with a raised eyebrow.

"Chill James, we're all friends here aren't we, Hey Orihime" said Kolbe before he greeted Orihime with a wave.

"Shinji, You were followed!" said Hiyori as she headbutted said person in the face, making Kolbe chuckle.

"I just followed the scent" Kolbe stated casually making Hiyori frown in confusion until his wolf ears perked up as he dropped down.

"OH MY GOD THEIR CUTE!… I mean they look stupid!" said Hiyori, shocking James as he gawked towards a grinning Kolbe

"They love the ears" said Kolbe until he was grabbed by James who attempted to rip off the ears forcefully, making Kolbe yelp while Kicking his face.

"Leave me alone, they don't come off easily!" yelled Kolbe as everyone watched in confused silence, until the two punched each other to the walls.

"Truce!" yelled the duo, making themselves groan as they stood back up.

"Sarugaki Hiyori" stated the latter with a straight face.

"Huh?" said Orihime in confusion.

"What do you mean "Huh?" That's my name, MY NAME!. Now it's your turn" said Hiyori as she gestured to herself.

"Kolbe Croft" stated Kolbe casually with a shrug.

"… Inour Orihime" said Orihime nervously

"… Sado Yasutora" answered Chad

"James Rees" introduced James with a smirk

"Feel free to call him shit face" said Kolbe happily gaining a punch to the shoulder.

"So we got a Tiger, a princess and a saint, you all have classy names. We are only a monkey and Hira, I'm also envious of you" said Hiyori while Shinji picked his nose.

"What the heck's a hira. So, I'm like the only one who isn't even a living thing, is that it? Don't include me if it doesn't make sense, idiot" said Shinji, gaining himself a smack from Hiyori, giving him a blood nose.

"Also, what's with those giant breasts and silky long hair. Looking at you is really unleasent!" continued Hiyori making Kolbe and James wince at the future smacks

"You're just biased, and your specifically targeting Orihime-chan" said Shinji before again he copped a smack.

"And again, also what's with those two they're like giants?" said Hiyori gesturing to James and Chad who frowned.

"Oh well… I don't really have anything to say here, so… I will just… kill you now. Unless wolf boy goes out with me" said Hiyori before she was picked up and taken away by Shinji leaving behind the group with Kolbe slowly processing what Hiyori said.

"WHAT THE FUCK JUST HAPPENED!?" yelled Kolbe, causing James to flinch in surprise.

"I don't know, you just said that girls go for the cute puppy ears" said James causing Kolbe to scowl and point to his head.

"These are wolf ears not dog ears, get it right!" yelled Kolbe as he and James began to head to Kisuke's shop, saying goodbye to chad and Orihime before leaving.

"Isn't this when the Arrancar come?" questioned Kolbe as the two casually walked in the street, with James checking out every girl unnoticed until Kolbe Gibbs smacked his head.

"Moron" sighed Kolbe before he and James stopped briefly feeling two spiritual signatures five miles away.

"James find Ichigo!" ordered Kolbe as he sprinted towards the park moving like a blur as he heard painful cries.

"Ulquiorra, Is this girl… trash, too?" questioned a gruff voice as Kolbe ran through the trees, letting his armor materialized

"Yes, trash"

"OH yeah!" yelled the voice evilly making Kolbe roar before the motion of attack was made, confusing the two arrancar before Kolbe burst out of the tree's sending the large Arrancar flying by just one punch.

"**Why, don't you try me on for size!?**" growled Kolbe as he stood between Yammy and Orihime who was tending to Chad who blinked in shock at Kolbe's arrival.

"Ulquiorra, is he one of the three?" questioned Yammy with a smirk while

"Yes, the one named Kolbe" said Ulquiorra, causing Kolbe to roar as he charged towards Yammy who punched downward expecting to kill Kolbe, until he froze in shock to see Kolbe's fist against his own.

"Looks can be deceiving if you thought I was weak" said Kolbe before Elbowing Yammy away just in time as Ichigo and James arrived.

"Kurosaki-kun" said Orihime as James stepped towards Kolbe who was slightly slouched forward.

"**Let's rip out their spines!**" cheered Kolbe as he sprinted forward letting a tendril of shadows follow him and James.

"Dance like Twilight, ETHANE!" declared James as he unsheathed his zanpakuto, letting it increase in size before it stood two feet longer.**(In brief description it looks like sephiroth's sword from final fantasy)**

"I'll take on Yammy, you take Ulquiorra" said James getting a nod from Kolbe as he unsheathed his zanpakuto while charging to Ulquiorra vanishing into a blur as he moved around Ulquiorra, making a small wind circle until Kolbe appeared before Ulquiorra.

"Hello… Ulquiorra" greeted Kolbe with a monotone voice, causing Ulquiorra to narrow his empty eyes, before they widened as Kolbe vanished and reappeared with his zanpakuto at his neck.

**(Kidney thieves Before I'm dead)**

"Such speeds" muttered Ulquiorra making Kolbe grin bringing his left fist back before he shot it forward sending Ulquiorra skidding back before he was knocked back by Yammy's right arm.

"**Come on show me what an Espada can do!**" challenged Kolbe as he again charged forward, dragging the sword behind him before swinging it in an arc, making Ulquiorra sonido out of the way in time, only to just barely block another strike with his own blade, looking at Kolbe in shock as he felt an unknown presence rising from both Kolbe and Ichigo.

'This is surprising' thought Ulquiorra as Kolbe spun the blade in his hand as he charged swinging down as Ulquiorra sidestepped sending a knee to Kolbe's chest, making the latter skid away from each other, with Kolbe snarling viciously, while grabbing his head.

"**STAY OUT OF THIS**" yelled Kolbe in agony, confusing Ulquiorra as Kolbe's form rippled into an organic looking armor followed by his mouth becoming razor sharp teeth.

"**I'LL SHOW HIM WHAT TRUE DISPAIR IS, HAHAHA, BY RIPPING OUT HIS INTERNAL ORGANS!" **roared Kolbe's possessed body surprising Ulquiorra as his right arm was cleaved off making him leap away in time to avoid a downward punch from the body that laughed in anger as he charged after the Espada who aimed his index finger and fired a bala, hitting the demon directly in his face, making it burst into a cloud while the demon continued charging showing half his face missing before it began to heal with the demon laughing evilly.

"**Tell Aizen, he has someone else to be afraid of. Because I'm done with my walk**" said the demon before he punched Ulquiorra in the stomach surprisingly making the Espada gasp in pain before being tossed to Yammy who was in a bloody mess.

"**I'm done**" laughed the demon before he erupted into a cloud of ash leaving Kolbe standing before he gasped on his knees, growling as his vision blurred.

'Kolbe!' cried a voice as Kolbe's vision returned showing him in the white void where Shirubā cried in a corner making Kolbe run to her in worry until he noticed a figure standing beside her, halting Kolbe in his tracks.

"Well we finally meet face to face" said the figure as Kolbe approached slowly as Shirubā in her child form ran to him in worry.

"What do you want, normally when I'm here you run off into hiding" said Kolbe with his eyes narrowed while the man stood with an emotionless expression.

"Isnt it obvious**, I WANT OUT**!" growled the man before he yelled making the ground crack under his feet. While making Shirubā flinch

"What?" questioned Kolbe as the man scowled

"I've been in here for too long, I want to get out and fight myself" yelled the man as he approached Kolbe making Shirubā flinch as the man showed himself to an exact duplicate as Kolbe, shocking him before the man vanished with the world as it became blurred.

"Is he gonna be okay?" questioned a voice that was recognizable as Ichigo who balanced himself on Tensa Zangetsu, smiling weakly as Kolbe groaned at the pain in his face.

"What the hell hit me?" groaned Kolbe as he leaned up seeing James and Yoruichi smile in relief as he was helped up by Kisuke.

"You really put up a scare before Kolbe-san" said Kisuke before Kolbe walked off without a word, making everyone worry until he chuckled in anger, holding his face angrily.

'_**I WANT OUT!**_' was the words that Kolbe found terrifying as he kept walking not knowing his future fears, will be his future strength.

**Chapter ten done, hope people enjoyed it, and most of you who know comedy are mourning over the unexpected death of Robin Williams, RIP in peace man of comedy for you were my favorite comedian. You will be missed good man.**

**Epic inanity out.**


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

**I own nothing**

It had been a week since The arrancar had attacked Karakura, Kolbe for a better word had been keeping to himself as he stood in the underground training area with himself alone.

Not even letting Jinta or Ururu interrupted his thoughts while sitting in a crater fifty meters away from the ladder giving Kolbe the perfect silence as he closed his eyes before he reopened them, seeing Kisuke sitting in front of him cross legged with a smile.

"Kisuke, what are you doing down here?" questioned Kolbe as he stood up, frowning as Kisuke kept his smile

"You may want to meet up at Ichigo's place, you're needed" said Kisuke as Kolbe shrugged and began walking to the ladder, until he smiled as Rukia came to his mind.

"Here I come, Ichigo!" cheered Kolbe as he zoomed up the ladder as a cloud of ash before he materialized outside of the shop saluting happily to Jinta and Ururu before he leaped upward with a cheer, seeing the streets below as he sprinted from roof to roof until he found the building he was looking for seeing the window open as he ran forward, lunging towards it to see Rukia kicking Kon to the floor until she was tackled into a hug from Kolbe, making her smile as she hugged back, leaving Ichigo in surprise.

"Rukia you're back!" cheered Kolbe as he kissed her cheek, making her smile sadly for some reason until after a minute of speaking the trio sat in Ichigo's room in silence. With Kolbe smiling until his wolf ears twitched towards the door making him stand up and raise his right foot.

"Uh Kolbe, what are you…?" questioned Ichigo before the door was kicked open, sending Isshin down the stairs while Karin held Yuzu in defense.

"Heeeyyooooooooooooo!" greeted Kolbe before closing the door

"Looks like your family is as happy as ever" said Rukia happily while Kolbe sat against the wardrobe

"Now. Hurry up and tell me what are Arrancar and why did they attacked us?" questioned Ichigo as he sat on the computer chair while Kolbe looked upward with a frown at the light.

"Wait a minute… let us do…" said a feminine voice as the light was taken down softly showing the soul reaper team assigned to Karakura, making Kolbe laugh.

"… the explaining" said Rangiku as Kolbe rolled on the floor with his eyes tearing up.

"Oh my god, oh my god. That looks so funny" cried Kolbe in laughter as Ichigo and Renji argued making Kolbe stop as he saw Kon preparing to leap at Rangiku until he was grabbed by Kolbe's clawed hand

"I still have a bone to pick with you!" growled Kolbe as his eyes glowed red until he was stopped by Rukia who looked at him in worry.

"So arrancar are… Hollows who acquired both hollow and Shinigami powers by removing they're masks. There has always been a small number of incomplete ones, but… after Aizen brought the Hogyoku to them, they were able to transform into true Arrancar. Those two were the ones you saw." Explained Renji as Rukia skipped through her drawings of hollow rabbits and masks beside the evil looking faces.

"With me so far?" questioned Renji as he stared at Kolbe and Ichigo getting a nod from Kolbe while Ichigo blinked as Kolbe stood up and made his way to the window reaching out and pulled Toshiro in allowing him to climb out while the others continued their discussion.

'Better be ready when they decide to attack again' thought Kolbe as he had his hands in his pockets looking up into the night sky with a solemn look before he sighed and leaped to the other buildings, meeting up with James who nodded as they passed each other in mid air before stopping to talk.

"Getting ready for the showdown?" questioned an excited James as he stood in mid air with a grin, making Kolbe grin back with his eyes glowing red.

"Yeah, though I've been trying to keep my anger in check" said Kolbe with a shift of excitement to that of worry, making James pat him on the head.

"Don't worry I'm sure you'll get it under control soon" said James before he leaped in the direction to Urahara's shop while Kolbe took a deep breathe and sat down in the air, waiting a few minutes before he felt a garganta open to his right, making him turn his head with focused senses flaring as he saw a man with sky blue hair sitting lazily on a building.

"Grimmjow" muttered Kolbe preparing to stand until his body froze against him, making him cease control of his right arm and clutch his head, snarling as he felt a spike of rage in his thoughts shaking it off as he sensed five more arrancar, making him look in their direction, making Kolbe reel in his reiatsu and approach the six arrancar unnoticed with his arms crossed.

"Great looks like everyones accounted for" said Grimmjow with a sickening happy tone in his voice before he spun and aimed his left hand at Kolbe who had a look of surprise before it was replaced by pain as he was hit by a full powered cero, making the right side of his face and arm burn away with him falling to the ground unconscious.

"One down… a lot more to go" said Grimmjow before he signaled for his followers to go into action while he casually walked towards Ichigo's place.

"That was stupid" groaned Kolbe as he stood up weakly, holding his right arm to feel the stump, making him blink his left eye due to the missing part of his head, making him grunt as he slowly regained his strength and made his way to Orihime's on foot with a limping step, avoiding any contact with people while narrowly leaping upward to the roof, staggering and falling to his knee with a growl in frustration.

"Why the hell aren't you healing god damn it!" growled Kolbe as he glared at the stump of his right arm, preparing to leap again until he felt a migraine at full force, making him clutch his head.

"**Its because your weak!**" shrieked a voice that made Kolbe snarl as he punched his head, surprisingly making the migraine fade away.

"Shut the fuck up" growled Kolbe before he leaped forward, landing in a barrel roll before continuing his trek until he noticed a pillar of ice shoot up into the sky before shattering, making Kolbe weakly run faster in its direction until he felt a surge of reiatsu shocking him as he fell to his knee struggling to breath.

"What the hell!?" growled Kolbe as he slowly stood up and weakly made his way before dropping down to the floor, staggering before running out in time to see Rukia and Ichigo in their soul reaper forms, making him smile in relief until he froze at the sight of Grimmjow… with his hand stabbing into Rukia's stomach.

"I knew it, definitely not you" said Grimmjow before he dropped Rukia to the side with a bit of blood on his right hand.

"Rukia!" yelled Ichigo as he charged forward with his zanpakuto at the ready… until he saw a shocking sight.

"**I'll rip you to piece!**" roared Kolbe as he had his left fist against grimmjow's zanpakuto, visibly shocked to see Kolbe still alive even with the right side of his head missing, but the look in his eyes. It was like looking at an abyss of untold anger… this only served to make him grin.

"Well, you seem to be more interesting than the Shinigami" chuckled grimmjow pushing back until he felt his push halt and slowly move towards him.

'what?' thought Grimmjow in shock as the push than became a full strength shove, making him back, looking up to see a knee heading straight at his face, making him lean to the left to avoid it, giving him a perfect shot to Kolbe's back, only to be kicked back by said target who had a look of pure anger with his eyes flickering with blood red and deep brown.

"**If you even think that I didn't see that attack coming, than Aizen is a fool**" said Kolbe as he fully turned to Grimmjow whose eyes went wide as he noticed a pulse coming from Kolbe, making him sweat until he grinned.

"Well let's get the fun started!" yelled Grimmjow before he vanished with a static boom and reappeared behind Kolbe with his zanpakuto out and ready to strike meeting up with a kick that made him grunt and leap into the air, looking down to notice Kolbe missing, spinning around while cutting his right palm.

"Gran Rey Cero!" declared Grimmjow, smirking at the startled look of Kolbe's face as the cero fired with a shockwave, making Grimmjow smirk as the remains of Kolbe in the form of a charred skeleton fell to the ground in a heap.

"Well so much for him, so Shinigami, how about you against me?" Grimmjow spoke with pride as he appeared in front of a shocked Ichigo, preparing to strike until he noticed the skeletons right hand twitch with creaks at the joints, making Grimmjow raise an eyebrow as he turned before he paled… the skeleton… was standing up.

"what the fuck?" whispered Grimmjow in an emotion he hasn't had in years. Fear.

The skeleton said nothing for one or two reasons as it looked at its surroundings before lettings its empty gaze sit on grimmjow who was sweating non-stop as the skeleton slowly let out a raspy chuckle until that chuckle became a full blown laugh of madness.

"**HHAHAHAHA, FINALLY I'M OUT OF THAT BRATS MIND HAHAHA!**" laughed the skeleton as it swayed in place before it froze and had its back slouched forward with its one arm dangling until it groaned with the right skeletal arm rebuilding before being complete.

"**Let's give me a more ferocious look!" **grunted the skeleton before its bones began to expand with his ribs fusing into a chest with muscles regrowing and spikes growing from its shoulders followed by a heartless color of grey eyes.

"What in the absolute fuck is happening?" questioned Grimmjow in fear as he backed away from Kolbe's possessed skeleton which had an evil grin.

"**I am the souls anger, embodiment of rage and hatred, I am the sin of man. Wrath**" the man chanted before he let loose a wave of reiatsu that made everyone in town collapse, feeling the fuel for destruction and madness from the Wrath who had a full blown laugh with pride as he saw the fear from Ichigo and grimmjow.

"Fuck this I'm out of here" said Grimmjow, preparing to leave until he saw a hand flying at his face. Producing a bitch slap that broke a few of grimmjow's teeth as he flipped over and over until he skidded to a stop spitting out blood as he looked up to have his chest stomped on, making him cry out in pain as he looked up to see Wrath's sick grin of pleasure, lifting his foot up again until Grimmjow spoke in desperation.

"Wait!" yelled Grimmjow while holding his right arm up, inwardly sighing as the foot stopped and moved to the floor.

"**What is it**?" whined the being childishly, making Grimmjow gulp and move to a kneeling position, shocking Ichigo.

"I wish to follow you" Grimmjow spoke in not only conviction but also in fear, making him tense as he heard a chuckle, looking up to see Wrath lean down.

"**I'll let you follow me if you take me to Los Nochas, I have something to do that the one who this body belongs to didn't have the guts to do**" said Wrath with Grimmjow nodding in fear, standing up in pain as Wrath turned to make his way to Rukia with Ichigo moving between the two.

"**Move aside weakling, I have no desire to harm her**" Wrath merely growled as he shoved Ichigo aside with a backhand that made him skid, making him gulp until he noticed Rangiku and Toshiro arrive, looking at Wrath in shock as he kneeled down beside Rukia, placing a hand on her wound before it healed with her coughing up remains of blood in her throat as he walked towards grimmjow who held his right arm in pain, looking up to see Toshiro flash step in front of wrath with his zanpakuto drawn

"Where do you think your going?" questioned Toshiro with venom in his voice.

"**Move aside brat!**" growled Wrath, preparing to slap the captain away until he noticed he was surrounded by the squad of Shinigami from the first and second division.

"We were putting tabs on you ever since you left soul society, and it seems head captain was right, you cant be trusted" said Toshiro, shocking Ichigo and Rukia who was struggling to stand.

"What!?" cried out Rukia in shock as her friend Renji stood beside her in equal shock, preparing to hold her back until Wrath smirked with his skeletal teeth opening to show a purple snake tongue.

"**So, the old fuck never really trusted me and the brats friend?**" questioned Wrath with his right eye turning brown with a look of shock.

"Indeed, so you can sit and let us end you or fight and die by my blade, monster" said Chōjirō Sasakibe with narrowed eyes as Wrath looked down with his eyes closed before they opened to show deep brown.

"Neither" he said with a lighter voice, Kolbe was now in control.

"Then so be it" said Chōjirō before he charged with three others, about to hit Kolbe's neck until said teen sent out a shockwave that sent the Shinigami flying back and leaving Kolbe unharmed, replacing his grin with a scowl of hatred.

"Grimmjow, Open the garganta!" ordered Kolbe as he walked towards a shaking Grimmjow who had a garganta waiting for the two before it closed, leaving behind shocked Soul reapers.

Meanwhile with Kolbe.

The void was dark and silent as the two walked through the abyss before Kolbe halted with grimmjow following, turning to see Kolbe stare blankly into the darkness with saddened eyes until he reach out and ripped open a small space like it was paper, shocking Grimmjow as a teen taller than Kolbe tripped through the portal and face planted, making him deadpan.

"Okay, that happened" groaned James as he lifted himself up to show stab wounds on his chest healing before he made eye contact with grimmjow who blinked in surprise.

"How do you do?" greeted James casually with a bow until Kolbe walked past him with Grimmjow stepping back in respect until James cracked his back and followed with Grimmjow until he stepped forward and opened another garganta. Showing a vast wasteland of sand and night, making the duo sigh before leaping forward, followed by Grimmjow who had a nervous look as he noticed Kaname and Gin, both looking shocked to see Kolbe and James motionless.

"Where is Aizen?"

**And chapter done thank you for reading and stuff**


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

**I own nothing of bleach but my future plans**

The room was silent as four figures stood as the occupants, two being normal looking while the other two stood guard at the door them two stood in white robes with goat like masks while one of the other two occupants stood walking back and forth and the other smaller than the other sat against the wall with a lifeless stare.

"This seriously can't be happening" said James as he stopped walking and slumped onto a couch which was surprisingly there, allowing him to look at Kolbe who was frozen like a statue blinking every so often until James sighed and tossed a blob of blood into said teens face, making Kolbe's eyes close while he shook in silent anger before wiping the blood off his face, showing an angry scowl as he glared at James with blood red eyes before his breathing slowed and his eyes changed back to brown.

"Do that again and I'll punch you in the face!" growled Kolbe in a low and angry voice that only serve to amuse James as he rolled his eyes.

"At least your back to you normal self, the depressed one freaks me out" said James with a shrug, leaning to the left in time to avoid a knife fly by his head, making him look tiredly at Kolbe who had his arms resting on his knees with his head down in deep thought.

'_Because of my anger I'm now seen as a fucking enemy, how the fuck did I cause all this?' _thought Kolbe with a depressive tone, not noticing James yawn before he looked at the arrancar at the door, looking at him with no hint of emotion until they followed his movements towards Kolbe, kneeling down to tap the teens head lightly.

"If it makes you feel any better, we can cause some chaos here and get Aizen's attention for making us wait" whispered James, making Kolbe look at him with a mischievous grin as he exploded into ash before reforming on his feet beside James, smiling evilly at the now alarmed arrancar.

"Oh crap/Why me?" was all they said before after minutes of being punching bags did the two humans break the door down to run and cause untold chaos with James going to the direction where Kolbe knew was the Trecera Espada.

"Don't do something perverted!" yelled Kolbe as he crashed through a wall, emerging on the other side in his Daedric armor, startling three arrancar as he lightly punched one to his right into a wall, leaving him with the now noticeable female arrancar who had their zanpakuto at the ready, shaking slightly as Kolbe turned fully to them until he lunged into the wall, leaving a human sized with the two peeking from the side, turning to their downed friend who was groaning in pain after falling from the imprint in the wall.

'Okay now where to cause destruction' thought Kolbe until he heard his phone go off, confusing him until he noticed it was James, making him answer it grudgingly.

"It hasn't been five minutes and here you are calling me" said Kolbe before he was interrupted by an explosion from the phone with the ground shaking, making him put the phone on loud speaker.

"THAT is how you ready fireworks!" yelled James in proudness, making Kolbe roll his eyes with a grin as he took a deep breathe with his eyes closed, cracking his neck before he exploded with a surge of energy, making the ground crack with small stones floating upward to the ceiling.

Making Kolbe growl as black techno glyphs appeared around his arms from the elbow before reaching to his fists, moving up and down while Kolbe began to vibrate, grinning as his eyes glowed before he released the energy, making the building crumbled as the attack made a shockwave, leaving Kolbe in the centre of the crater, making Kolbe look around at the destruction before bringing the phone back to his ear.

"Okay that is a show of power" said James, making Kolbe laugh before hanging up, leaping to the left while not noticing three arrancar push a wall down and panting while watching Kolbe falling to another part of Los Nochaz.

Mean while

"Why are we just sitting here while those two Humans are attacking!?" yelled the Quinto espada or known as Nnoitra Gilga, who at the moment was grinding his teeth together in patience as Aizen sat at his throne with a look of thought as the palace again shook, making everyone minus Grimmjow flinch at the loud psychotic laughter in the distance that was followed by another tremor, making the Octava Espada sweat nervously as another tremor occurred, only this one was closer.

"That sounded closer than the last one" said the only female Espada Tier Harribel, as she crossed her arms yet inside she was beginning to be impressed by the thought of how strong a person would have to display this power, her thoughts were interrupted as the roof above them broke through with Kolbe landing on his back on the table with a groan, shaking his head slightly to see a surprised Ulquiorra, recomposing himself while Kolbe began to stand up

"Hey Ulquiorra, how've you been?" joked Kolbe with a pained voice before cracking his back and look around, freezing as he felt all eyes on him.

"Did I interrupt somethi-?" was all Kolbe managed to get out before he was knocked down by the door which showed James with his right foot in a karate kick motion until he saw Kolbe breaking the door in frustration.

"James, Watch where you kick the fucking door!" yelled Kolbe after dropping the pieces of wood to the floor ignoring the three ex-shinigami looking at him before James shrugged and walked to him, winking at Harribel before he looked towards Aizen with a smile.

"Allo schmuck, don't mind us after you left us in boredom" said James before Kolbe elbowed his side, making teen smirk at Kolbe who had an annoyed look

"Ah, yes, sorry I left you for so lo-"

"Shut up with your kind acting, We challenge you for leadership of the Espada!" yelled Kolbe, shocking the Espada and Shinigami while James frowned towards Kolbe but merely shrugged at the declaration and turned to see Aizen, blinking boredom until an arrogant smile stretched onto his face.

"I accept your challenge" said Aizen of which shocked the Espada, making Harribel look at Kolbe to see nothing but determination with a hint of anger in his eyes.

"Than let's move to a better battleground" said Kolbe before he vanished in a swirl of ash leaving James behind.

"Well, I'll just make my way to the balcony to watch" said James before popping from a pool of blood that flowed to the door in silence, making Szayelaporro shiver for the first time in centuries at the sight of blood, confusing him before Aizen stood up and left, causing the Espada to shrug and make their way to a Balcony, seeing james casually playing with his phone with angry bird on the screen, making him look up before turning his phone off at the sight of Aizen appear on the battlefield while Kolbe was sitting on a sand dune, holding a revolver that had three barrels.

"took you long enough" scolded Kolbe as he stood up, glaring at Aizen who simply put on a fake smile while unsheathing his Zanpakuto, aiming it towards Kolbe's chest.

"DING DING MOTHERFUCKER!" cheered James before the duo charged. Or in their case lunge, with Kolbe sending a left hook that Aizen ducked under while he swung upward at Kolbe's neck, only to be blocked by the revolver that was clicking with the cylinder spinning before Kolbe exploded into a clod of ash and reform with the revolver aiming at Aizen's right shoulder.

Making Aizen freeze at the sudden sound of the revolver that was followed by immense pain, making him look at his shoulder to see three small holes showing his fractured shoulder blade, glaring at Kolbe who was spinning the ammo clip of the gun before clicking it into place to fire again.

Thinking fast Aizen shunpo'd beside Kolbe to strike the teen down, only to hit the revolver and slice it in two much to Kolbe's disappointment.

"Oh-come-on!" growled Kolbe as he back flipped away from another strike from the ex-captain, making Aizen scowl angrily as he lunged at Kolbe, successfully stabbing Kolbe in his right shoulder. making said teen scream out in pain before punching the captain back with the wound rendering his shoulder useless.

'damn it!' thought Kolbe in a growl as he watched his arm dangle from his shoulder ducking in time to avoid a confident swipe from Aizen, causing Kolbe to leap back every swipe until he was sent flying with a kick, making him skid on his back.

"Owwww" groaned Kolbe while looking up into the immortal night, preparing to get up until he felt a foot push him back down, looking up to see Aizen smiling down at him.

"Well you seem to be weaker the last time we met, kolbe-kun" said Aizen with an arrogant smile with Kolbe snarling with a scowl.

"Fuck off, its because of you that Kaien is dead!" snarled Kolbe with Aizen blinking in shock at Kolbe's knowledge.

"Your also the cause for the Vizards being banished and seen as enemies and traitors!," this continued to shock Aizen more as the wound on Kolbe's shoulders healed.

"Even the ones who were innocent, I don't know what Momo see's in you, but all I see is a coward with a god complex, and to make things worse…" said Kolbe before closing his eyes to hold back his anger, subconsciously slowly releasing it in the form of killing intent that made Aizen step back in fear.

"**YOU MADE RULIA SUFFER!**" roared Kolbe as his form began to rip apart and reform into skeleton based armor, making Aizen pale at the agonizing screams of Kolbe as his face took on the form of a snarling wolf that had blood red eyes.

"What is this?" questioned Aizen in too much of shock to noticed chaines appear around Kolbe's wrists that led to two small skeletal scythes at his feet, making Kolbe pant softly with a raspy voice until he made eye contact with Aizen who froze, seeing visions of untold pain were shown to him until he snapped out of the trance to see Kolbe standing right beside him with a savage grin of hatred.

"How di-" was as far Aizen said until his right arm was grabbed, confusing him until Kolbe tripped him to the floor and put his left foot under the armpit.

"**I need a hand**" said Kolbe before he tugged… hard.

"AAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Aizen all but scream like a bitch as Kolbe held the bleeding limb with a sadistic grin that would put Kenpachi and Nnoitra to shame, making him look down to a crying Aizen who held his severed shoulder until he felt Kolbe stomp between his legs, getting a more feminine cry from the man.

Meanwhile

Everyone sweat dropped at Aizen's scream, making James and surprisingly Stark stifle laughs while Barragan had a grin while Kolbe let out a shockwave of demonic laughter, making Barragan lose the grin and turn to see Aizen's aides, watching in horror as Kolbe seemed to beat Aizen with his own limb and to Barragan… it was actually funny to watch.

Back to the fight.

Aizen was now a heap of his own blood and beaten flesh with Kolbe panting heavily as he held the limb, smacking Aizen one more time before relaxing, letting his form shed away in the form of ash with Kolbe in his attire from before, dropping to his knees with a sigh of tiredness and proudness of his victory, preparing to stand until he felt himself hoisted up by James who had a grin as he helped Kolbe to his feet, tiredly cheering with a raised fist before falling limp while snoring.

"Well, you definitely showed him the power of rage" commented James, preparing to leave until two medics arrived to help Kolbe with care, making James raise an eyebrow as they left, leaving him with the unconscious Aizen until an idea popped into his head, making him grow a smirk of geniusness as he held a plain katana and aim for Aizen's chest, stabbing down before the body was shrouded in black liquid that shrunk down and flowed into James feet as he began to walk to Las Nochaz.

"I can totally see some changes" said James before he leaped towards the balcony

An hour later

"okay, that actually happened" groaned Kolbe as he rubbed his eyes before looking at the dark room, with beds lined up along the wall with dim lights, making Kolbe blink in surprise as he ripped the needles out of his wrist with a shiver, standing up and make his way to the entrance before noticing two figures standing in wait. It was Gin and Kaname.

"What are we gonna do now since the kids leading the arrancar?" questioned Gin with a voice of worry as the two stood in silence, making Kolbe narrow his eyes.

"Simple, we follow him as if he was Aizen himself" said Kaname in a blank voice, turning to Gin with a blank look until he noticed Kolbe walking towards them in silence, nodding for them to follow of which they did with no resistance, walking through the hall until they arrived at a now fixed door to the meeting room, halting at the sounds of talking.

"Oh god don't tell me he's actually talking to them" muttered Kolbe before kicking the door open, blinking as he saw James and Nnoitra arm wrestling.

"Why wont you lose!?" growled Nnoitra, struggling to make James move an inch while Aaroniero cheered for James who was at the moment having a drink of tea with Yammy who was too relaxed, while Ulquiorra sat in silence until he noticed Kolbe standing in surprised silence until he lifted a chair and walk behind James, unnoticed until said teen smashed the chair into james, resulting in him pushing Nnoitra's hand to the table.

"God damn it!" yelled Nnoitra as Kolbe approached the throne in silence running a hand over the arm of the throne before sitting in it, adjusting to the feel while james stood to his left with kaname and Gin to his right.

"You saw what we did to Aizen… we'll give you a choice… join us… or die" Kolbe said with a calm and dominating voice that demanded fear and respect from the now silent espada, making everyone think over the offer until Yammy stood up.

"Go fuck yourself, I'm not gonna serve under a kid!" growled Yammy before the door to the meeting was opened, showing Aizen's old aides.

"I wish to join!" yelled the blonde one with a raised hand, making Yammy scowl as he turned to her with his right hand high.

"Are you so easily to betray Aizen you Whore!?" yelled Yammy before backhanding the blonde tomboy into the wall, making the blonde cough out blood looking up with a scowl until James appeared before Yammy, shocking her as James lifted Yammy up with ease while grabbing his throat, making Yammy choke before his body bulged like a balloon before exploding, giving James a blood shower, leaving him in silence before he approached the blonde who watched in shock as James kneeled down to be on eye level with her, wiping the blood off his face.

"Are you okay?" questioned James, getting no answer before he sighed, picking her up bridal style and approach the throne, making Kolbe dash out of the way while James set the stunned aid on the chair, making the Espada scoff while Kolbe rematerialize with his arms crossed.

"Like we were saying , Join us or die and someone please look after this girl" said James, making Barragan shrug before one by one the espada agreed to join, making Kolbe and James smirk.

"Not like we have much of a choice now do we." Said Ulquiorra, getting a grunt of agreement from a snoring Stark, making Kolbe sigh.

"Now since that is out of the way, I have a few idea's of change; for example… clothing, most of the clothing have no means of protection, so I've decided I'll have Szayelaporro design some outfits based off of samurai, don't like the idea than I'm okay with that, now since that's done"

"You may go on with your own deeds" said James while holding a cloth for the girl to wipe the blood from her mouth with, causing a noticeable blush to appear on her cheeks as the espada began to leave, leaving Kolbe, James, Gin and Kaname in silence before Kolbe began to make his way to the door until a teenage girl with long, black hair with two pigtails and a bang going over what could be known as her mask fragment, the two made eye contact for what seemed like an hour until she continued running to the blonde girl who was embraced.

"Menoly, are you alright?" was all that was heard while James and Kolbe looked at each other, making James smirk while Kolbe turned around with a pout, hearing James chuckling in the room before Kolbe ignored him until he stopped before walking back into the room.

"Can someone help me find a room to sleep in!" yelled Kolbe, making the black haired girl appear beside him, making him flinch at her speed before he recomposed himself.

"Right this way, Kolbe-sama" said the girl as she lead Kolbe to a room with a noticeable scowl, making Kolbe frown as she prepared to leave, accidentally walking into Kolbe making her eyes narrow

"Why are you staring at me like that!?" growled the girl with Kolbe frowning, stepping back with an annoyed look, making the teen step back with a worried look until he walked into the room and slam it shut.

"Okay maybe I was a little to mean" was what Kolbe heard behind the door before he walked to the king sized bed, making him scoff before he sat against the wall beside the bed, making him relax as his eyes began to go heavy, followed by a yawn before he finally let sleep shroud his mind.

The next day

It was silent in the Primera espada's room, with Stark snoring loudly with his head buried by pillows, making him snort every so often, not noticing Kolbe sitting on a chair reading a magazine, not noticing the other half of stark Lilynette Gingerbuck rubbing her eyes from sleep, yawning like a child until she saw Kolbe salute while not looking in her direction, making her blink as he pointed to Stark, followed by her own grin as she noticed a large ball of water magically hovering above Stark.

"Do it!" whispered Lilynette with the grin still present, making Kolbe click his finger before the water fell onto Stark startling him awake while shaking his head to rid of the noticeable freezing water if not for his shaking, turning to see Kolbe and Lilynette laughing on the floor.

"Oh my god that was funny as hell!" laughed Lilynette while Kolbe got over his laughing to look at Stark with a stoic expression.

"What can I help you with kid?" questioned Stark with a lazy yawn, making Lilynette's left eyebrow twitch until Kolbe lightly stomped Stark where every man's family jewels are, getting a high pitch yelp from the espada which served to amuse Kolbe as he held a hand to the chair he sat on, making Lilynette confused until the chair flew into his grip, allowing him to place it behind him and sit while Stark groggily stood up, looking at Kolbe.

"I was gonna ask if you can help me find someone in Hueco Mundo" said Kolbe with determination which made Stark groan as he stood up, cracking his back before hoisting his zanpakuto to his sash.

"Let's get going, the sooner we find this person the sooner I get to sleep." Said Stark while walking to the door, waiting for Kolbe and Lilynette who gave Kolbe a high five.

"Why do I have the feeling something bad is gonna happen" muttered Stark as he followed his Young leader silently, sweating as he noticed Lilynette talking to him normally like they were old friends, shrugging it off as they made their way to the deserts of Hueco Mundo meeting up with Grimmjow who blinked in surprise at the sight of Stark and Lilynette, nodding to Kolbe in respect, which he got in return as the four walked the desert for what felt like hours until they felt the ground shake, making Grimmjow raise an eyebrow at the sound of a screaming child, making Kolbe crack his neck as a sword hilt manifested in his right hand, followed by black feathers floating to it and becoming the blade itself, shocking the Arrancar as the blade broke into the feathers and acted like a whip after a test run by Kolbe who smiled in satisfaction.

"Grimmjow, get the girl, Stark hold back the giant worm, I along with Lilynette will have a chat with the two knuckleheads" said Kolbe as he calmly walked to the two human shaped hollows chasing after the green haired girl, making him turn to Lilynette with a nod before both vanished through Sonído and reappeared before two figures who stopped in shock while the giant worm kept chasing the little girl.

One of the men being large, heavyset, but dumpy body with short appendages with small, white hands and feet along with a tiki mask with exaggerated colorful features, including large eyes and teeth, as well as a prominent nose.

The other much skinnier than the other had a mask that resembled an insects with a purple body, an armored upper body and a loincloth.

"Well uh, how could we be of service?" questioned a fearful sounding skinny man, shaking like he was actually scared, making Kolbe smile Genuinely as he approached the man, making the hollow flinch as Kolbe's right hand touched his head, followed by a bright light, replacing the skinny man, with a more civilized man who stood the same height as before only you can see his face which to Lilynette was quite attractive with lavender eyes and long blonde hair, making him blink in shock as his hand drifted to his chin which sported a white mask fragment that resembled a goatee.

"Pesche?" gasped the bulky hollow as Kolbe approached him, making the hollow look at him before he was engulfed by the same bright light as the now known Pesche, leaving a taller less baggy man who had long brown hair, strong looking face and a mask fragment styled as glasses.

"Welcome back to the living Dondochakka and Pesche, now all that leaves is Nelliel" said Kolbe with a smile as the men were clothed by grey versions of the arrancar uniform.

"The clothing is temporary so we may need to hurry before it desolves into ash. Now back to more important matters. I don't see Nel Grimmjow!" said Kolbe before he ended the sentence with shouted followed by Grimmjow who held a struggling Child, followed by Stark who stood in patience with a yawn.

"Why are you hurting us, we didn't do anything to-" was what Nel said before Kolbe held her mask, showing a genuine smile before he cracked the mask back together, causing the same light to engulf the girl until it settled to show a curvaceous and well-endowed adult with long waving greenish-blue hair, the rags she wore before were replaced by proper clothing which was green and black, she still had the red line going across her face and her hollow mask has become sharpened and restored.

"What a babe" gasped Grimmjow as he held the dizzy woman protectively, making Kolbe stifle a laugh beside Lilynette.

"What, Kids can grow up to be hotties too" growled Grimmjow, only making the laughing louder as Lilynette fell to the floor with her hand holding her stomach.

"Where-my… my memories… their flooding back" murmured Nelliel looking up with tired hazel eyes meeting deep brown.

"Who are you?" questioned Nelliel as she approached Kolbe, slightly woozy until Grimmjow held her for support.

"Don't worry I gotcha" said Grimmjow with worry, making the woman blush beside him.

"Nelliel, can you remember absolutely everything?" questioned Kolbe worriedly as he kneeled for Nelliel to look him in the eye, getting a hesitant nod which made Kolbe smile in victory.

"Sweet, the plan worked" cheered Kolbe, making everyone blink in confusion.

"Ah yes, I've had this planned ever since I woke up this morning, now let us head back to Los Nochaz" declared Kolbe happily, making the arrancar look at one another before shrugging, allowing Grimmjow to pick Nelliel up bridal before Sonidoing with the reborn arrancar and Lilynette, leaving Kolbe alone for minutes until he stopped with a smile, looking around before he leaped into the air towards said location of interest.

Los Nochaz.

"You'd think he'd be right behind us wouldn't you" grumbled Grimmjow as the group sat or stood at the entrance

"Yeah, I cant help but agree, I'd be asleep right now if he didn't stay back- what's that?" began Stark until he noticed something in the sky, pointing to it with Grimmjow, Lilynette and the reborn Arrancar looking in the direction in time to take a defensive position as whatever fell from the sky caused a shockwave, kicking up sand before it died down… followed by an excited yell.

"Whoa, that was exhilarating!" yelled Kolbe happily, walking out of the crater he made before he was smacked upside the head by Lilynette, making Kolbe sigh while rubbing his head.

"Why me of all people?" muttered Kolbe as he approached Nelliel who to his surprise was leaning against Grimmjow who was clearing his throat much to Kolbe's amusement.

"Well let's get inside, I have a new place for you and your Fracción to stay, I'll take care of other things… oh and welcome back Nelliel" was all he said before vanishing in a cloud of ash, leaving behind the arrancar.

**Thank you for reading hope you enjoyed and don't forget to review and tell me what you liked and what I can do to change**


End file.
